


So Many Ways to be Wicked

by Ivebeenjohnlocked_213



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Angst, BAMF Carlos de Vil, BAMF Evie (Disney), BAMF Jay (Disney), BAMF Mal (Disney), BAMF Uma (Disney), Child Abuse, Endgame Evie/Mal (Disney), Evil VKs, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, M/M, Naive Auradonians, Panic Attacks, Rating May Change, but mainly angst, mainly ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivebeenjohnlocked_213/pseuds/Ivebeenjohnlocked_213
Summary: The Core Four are heading to Auradon, but not for the reasons their parents think. Sure, they'll be grabbing the wand but it definitely won't be for a bunch of washed up has-beens. With powerful children of the villains by their side, Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie will take over Auradon.Long Live Evil





	1. Chapter 1

Maleficent stood tall and proud in front of the four children, a smirk on her thin lips. The woman was thin, even more so than she had been in her glory days. Behind the four children stood three other villains, Grimhilde, Jafar and Cruella de Vil.

“You’ve been summoned to Auradon, as you all know,” Maleficent gestured to the four identical pieces of fancy parchment that had been crumpled and thrown to the ground in anger. “I expect you to retrieve the wand from that disgraceful faerie who protected Cinderella. You  _ will _ go to Auradon and do anything you must to get me off this Isle. You do not want to know what I will do, what  _ we,” _ she gestures to the sneering villains around the room, “will do to you should you fail. Dismissed.” Maleficent twirled around, her staff clutched in her hand with Diablo perched on top. She did not allow anyone to protest, whether it was the children or the adults. She disappeared into a room, slamming the door shut. Instantly, the adults in the room began talking, arguing with each other, although they would never try to argue with Maleficent when she was so obviously on a power trip. The kids were all frozen in place, different thoughts running through their head, although they all were generally the same; what the absolute  _ fuck. _

“The mutt will not be going!” Cruella’s shriek shook the teens out of their stupor. They all looked at each other before they all locked eyes onto Carlos, Cruella’s son. Their eyes held well-hidden apologies and anger on behalf of the boy. His dark eyes were blank, freckles standing out against his pale cheeks. “Who would take care of the chores for me? What’s the point in having him if he can’t do something  _ useful?”  _ With long strides, the woman had made her way beside Carlos. She grabbed him by the dark roots of his white hair and  _ yanked _ . Carlos fell to his knees, though he didn’t struggle against her. The three teens next to him, Jay, Evie, and Mal tensed, knowing if they tried to intervene it would make things worse for the boy. A boiling, dark anger gripped at their hearts at seeing the youngest of their group at the mercy of the madwoman.

“You  _ will not _ go to Auradon, do you understand me, mutt?” The woman hissed, spit flying into Carlos’ face. Carlos barely flinched, having dissociated a while ago. Like a robot, the boy whispered a quiet ‘yes ma’am’ that satisfied Cruella. She let go of his hair, shaking the clump she had pulled out off of her hand with a sneer. Carlos slumped forward, a hand slowly going to the back of his head. He drew his hand back sharply, though he didn’t make a noise of pain. His fingers came back with a bit of blood on it and he knew without having to look that his friends were livid.

“Jadid cannot go either,” Jafar threw in, always wanting to put in his own two cents. Jay rolled his eyes before turning to face the man, keeping his face carefully blank. Even the slightest twitch of his face could set his father off, yelling and screaming about how Jay was useless, a bastard child with no talent, how everything would be better if Jafar had tossed Jay off the edge of the Isle and let the sharks have at him. “Jay has tasks that need to be fulfilled, my shop needs to be stocked. Even if his wares are abysmal and disappointing, much like himself.” Jafar sneered at the tall boy, crossing his thin arms over his chest.

“Well, Genevieve will be happy to go. She’s a princess, that is where she belongs. With a handsome prince that she can marry. Not too mention the amount of money she will inherit once that handsome prince dies suddenly,” Grimhilde smiled wide, a faraway look in her dark eyes. Evie walked to her mother’s side, her mother grabbing her slender wrist.

“Yes, and once he is out of the picture, I would send for you, mother,” Evie said in a gentle voice. Grimhilde’s smile grew impossibly wider and her long nails cut into Evie’s wrist.

“That’s ENOUGH,” Mal shouted, fed up with everyone talking and arguing over something that could not be changed. Mal’s eyes flashed an iridescent green, the only hint that she possessed Maleficent’s heritage as a faerie. Begrudgingly, the elder villains stopped talking to themselves and muttering threats to their child (at least in the de Vil’s case). “Unless you want to be chopped up by the goblins and thrown into the water or fed to the beggars, I suggest you remind yourselves that this plan was made by Maleficent, someone much more powerful than the three of you combined. The plan will go into play and there is  _ nothing _ you can do to stop it. No one will care if the creep in the shop, the hermit from the old castle and the insane puppy skinner (oh I’m sorry, you never actually were able to go through with that were you?) suddenly disappeared.” The three children of said villains stepped away from the parents slightly, expecting an explosion. There was none, not yet anyway.

“Come, Jadid, we must go,” Jafar said, his skeletal face turned into a sneer, an evil look in his black, beady eyes. 

“He will go nowhere. If you don’t remember, Jafar, but we must plan and you don’t want to cross Maleficent, right?” Mal smirked. They had one week to plan, enough time where they can hide out in Carlos’ hideout or in an abandoned room in Grimhilde’s castle. The kids had things they needed to do and Mal needed every one of them at their best, especially if they were to approach a certain gang on the Isle. Jafar grimaced and disappeared, his ratty cloak sweeping out with him. Cruella had devolved to talking to herself and her fur coat and Grimhilde hadn’t heard a word, too busy fussing over the wrinkles she had gained. Mal took advantage of the situation, beckoning the three other villain children to follow her. They made their way out the back door of the castle and through the streets.

“What’s going on Mal?” Evie whispered, smiling coyly at a middle-aged henchman while Jay swiftly took what he had been holding and what had been in his pockets. They swiftly danced around any potential threats and broke any hands that tried to pickpocket them.

“Mal, where is it we’re going?” Carlos asked, barely looking as he twisted the wrist in his hands until he heard a cry of pain and a snap. He threw the elder villain’s arm away from him and caught up with the others.

“To the hideout, where Maleficent won’t be able to use her nasty little spies to listen to us talk about our plan for Auradon,” Mal finally answered. They were in a more abandoned part of the Isle, so she thought it okay to finally speak. However, she caught the sight of a shadow moving in an alley. She froze, a hand coming up to stop the rest of the gang. She then pointed down the alley. Jay and Carlos broke out of formation, being the strongest and quickest of the bunch. They peeked around the corner to see Gil Legume hurriedly rushing towards the peer.

“Fuck,” Carlos whispered before sprinting after the man. He easily jumped and ducked under obstacles that gave Gil trouble, meaning he caught up with the teen quite easily. Jay was close behind, backup in case Carlos needed it. Carlos perched atop a pipe that ran from building to building before pouncing down, landing nimbly on his feet right in front of Gil. Gil startled, backing up into Jay. Carlos smiled charmingly.

“Now where do you think you’re going?” He asked in a smooth, quiet voice. It sent shivers down Gil’s back, and not pleasantly like the shivers running up Jay’s back. 

“Um-I was just, ya know, heading to the shop to, uh, talk to Uma,” Gil stammered out, eyes widening when he looked behind Jay to see the two girls walking towards them.

“And what, evil tell, were you going to talk to her about?” Evie asked sweetly. Gil perked up, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

“I was gonna tell her about you talking about Auradon and your plan!” He exclaimed, giddy like a small puppy. Mal stepped forward.

“Let him go Carlos, Jay. Legume, tell Shrimpy I want to talk. The Pirate Queen, I hear she calls herself. Obviously a bad parody of the Dragon Queen, but whatever sinks her boat,” Mal sneered. Carlos stepped out of the way and they all watched as the Legume boy stumbled his way to the Fish and Chips shop Uma and her little pirate crew worked at.

“This is going to be great, much better than expected,” Mal sing-songed before turning on her heel and heading back towards the hideout.

 

Once inside the graffitied walls, they all crash landed onto the closest bed. They were all completely overwhelmed with what had to be done, but they also had to come up with a game plan for whenever Uma got the message.

“We’ll be going to the shop tonight,” Mal said from her spot squished between Evie and Carlos.

“Why do you need to speak with Uma anyway?” Evie asked, resisting the urge to furrow her brow. Wrinkles were unsightly.

“The shrimp may be a bitch but she’s been able to round up an entire crew and get them to follow her and her alone, without the use of her mother,” Mal spat out, grinding her teeth. “We could use someone like that when we take over Auradon. When we are the kings and queens, we can’t have those pirates working against us, now can we?” 

“What?” Carlos asked, sitting straight up and jostling Jay with his bony shoulder. “We aren’t gonna get the wand and free Maleficent?”

“Evil no Carlos, get with it,” Mal said, though there was little malice in her tone. “Why would I give the wand to a bunch of pathetic has-beens who didn’t even get it right when they had the chance. No, we will steal the wand but not for them. We will become rulers of Auradon! Us and all the other VKs stuck on this hell of an Isle. We’ll see who’s laughing, then.”


	2. Chapter 2

             The four villain children stood in front of Ursula’s Fish and Chips shop, letting Mal collect her thoughts before banging open the door. The ruckus of pirates and other patrons quieted down at the sight of the notorious VKs stepping foot on Uma’s turf. They knew nothing good would come of this. Either there would be a turf war or...well, they had no idea what else it possibly could be.

         “Beat it, I gotta talk with Queen Shrimpy,” Mal sneered. Much to her displeasure, none of the pirates had gotten up and left like the normal patrons had.

         “Everyone out, Mal and I have a few things to discuss if what Gil was telling me has been true,” Uma said, her braids swinging behind her as she came out of the kitchens.  

         “Scram.” The pirates left reluctantly, Jonas deliberately bumping into Jay’s shoulder on his way out. Jay went to grab him but Carlos put a hand on his bicep to stop him.

         “We have to be here, Jay. Don’t start shit, don’t finish shit, got it?” Carlos whispered. Jay nodded imperceptibly. Carlos let his hand linger for a moment longer before letting it fall, feeling a slight squeeze in his stomach. Uma kicked a chair over for Mal before straddling her own, Harry Hook and Gil flanking her. Mal sat in her own, Evie and Carlos beside her with Jay behind her, looming over the chair.

          “What do you want from me, Maleficent. Oops, sorry, you haven’t earned that name yet, have you?” Uma said, an innocent smile spreading across her face. “What do you want from me, _Mal?_ ” Mal resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It used to be a soft spot, but that was when she figured Maleficent to be a role model, a true villain to look up to. Now, Maleficent is just the name of a nobody who wasn’t able to do their damn job. Mal would rather not be associated with that name anymore.

          “Uma, enough with the petty squabbles,” Mal replied. “The four of us are going to Auradon, what Gil told you is true. However, we have a plan that’s slightly different than what our parents want. Loathe as I am to admit it, you pirates are our biggest threat.” Uma looked smug at the admission. “Look, the plan is to get Fairy Godmother’s wand and take over Auradon, but without our pathetic parents. They didn’t succeed the first time, chances are they won’t the second time. I’m not letting this chance pass by for me, for all of us VKs to get away from our parents, this absolute hell hole and make Auradon our own. Are you in?” Uma’s face was blank, though her eyes gave away her growing excitement.

        “What’s in it for us?” Uma asked after a moment. Mal suppressed a smirk. She knew she had gotten to Uma.

        “Not only would you be able to sail the seas freely, but you could become the General of the Sea Navy, tasked with hunting down those that hide in the ocean and bringing them back to us for retribution.”

        “We will also allow you to give punishment to Ariel and Eric if you so wish,” Evie added. Uma leaned back in her chair, throwing her legs over the side like she often did in her throne.

        “Tempting…” Uma purred. Harry grumbled something under his breath. Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay were all surprised he managed to keep his mouth shut for as long as he had. “Shut up Harry.”

        “No, what is it he said? We would like to assuage any...concerns,” _or coups_  Mal silently added.

        “The idiot Hook wants to go after Wendy Darling and Neverland,” Uma said, stretching from her position. “However, that fish-bitch Ariel is my main concern.” _Fish bitch, seriously?_ Carlos thought to himself as he watched his leader and the leader of the pirates negotiate.

         “Neverland isn’t my concern at the moment, for it falls under the reign of Auradon in the long run. Go after Wendy when you have the time, Hook. Or get CJ and Harriet to go after them while you follow Uma around like a disgusting pup.” Mal wrinkled her nose.

        “Watch yer mouth--” Jay immediately got between the aggravated Hook and Mal.

         “If you intend to fight, I wouldn’t count on winning. We leave in a few days. You’re either in or out. No fights, no attempts to dethrone us. You get to sail the seas, hunt your little fish, maybe a couple darlings but if you want to start something you know you can’t finish…” Jay trailed off, grabbing Harry’s hook and ignoring the pain as it cut into the palm of his hand. He easily pulled Harry towards him, pulling the teen’s arm behind his back and hearing a satisfying _pop_ as the arm came out of its socket. Harry only grunted and looked to Uma, knowing Jay had the muscle compared to his own lithe frame.

        “Hmm,” Uma pretended to think, obviously not wanting to look too eager. Jay tightened his hold on Harry. “Fine, we agree to those terms. We’ll stop attempting to have turf wars as long as you keep your end of the deal.” Uma stuck out a slender hand which Mal shook firmly.

        “Jay, let him go,” Mal ordered and the Arab teen pushed the pirate towards his captain, the boy’s arm dangling uselessly by his side. “We have some more terms to discuss.”

 

        “Toodles,” Evie called after them as they left the shop, feeling satisfied as she noticed the grimace of pain on Harry’s face. All through their talk, the pirate had to endure his arm being out of its socket and Evie could tell the pain was getting to him. She sauntered to the hideout with her gang, knowing that by then almost all the villain kids, plus their parents, would know that Uma and Mal had _talked_ and neither one had blood on their hands or bruises and cuts to signify a fight. If Evie wasn’t a part of one of the two gangs, she would be terrified. Uma and Mal getting along meant no good whatsoever. It was amazing! As they made their way into the large room, Evie sighed happily and twirled, her blue leather skirt fluffing out slightly.

        “What are you doing?” Jay asked, weirded out by her behavior.

         “Imagining all the despair and terror on the faces of all those people,” Evie said dreamily. “It’s hilarious and amazing what we can cause when we actually work together, yes?”

         “Right as always, E,” Mal agreed, amused by the actions. Evie pulled her by the hand, silently telling her to sway along with her. Mal resisted at first but eventually gave in and twirled Evie around. Who could say no to such a beautiful face?

 

       Carlos was last to make it to the clearing at the docks. The pirates had made a half circle around the other three villain kids, keeping any of the straggling villains that wanted to get their hands on the children, be it their parents or anyone else with a vendetta. Despite their straight faces, the three were a bit nervous for Carlos. They all had to go to their houses to grab more clothing or anything important. Jay and Carlos were the only two, however, who had to sneak into their own houses. Carlos was normally very quick, unless that _woman_ had gotten to him. The three were stiff as they watched the crowd, ignoring the engine of a car that slowly came to a stop beside them.

       “Jadid, Genevieve, Carlos and M-Maleficent!” A man, so painfully obvious from Auradon even without the long car the teens had never seen before.

       “That would be us,” Jay said for the three, stepping forward and gesturing to him and the girls. “But we’re waiting for Carlos.”

       “Hurry up. If he isn’t here in one minute, we leave.” The driver was anxious and nervous, the feeling getting stronger when the three teens in front of him sneered or growled. Or, in Mal’s case, let’s her eyes flash green. However, before anything could happen, Carlos broke through the crowd, a garbage bag slung over his shoulder. His face had long, red scratches on his left cheek along with bruises around his skinny wrist.

        “CARLOS!” A shrill, evil and, frankly, insane voice called from the crowd. The pirates pulled together, giving the boy enough time to dive into the car, quickly followed by Jay and Evie. Mal took one last glance around, nodding slightly at Uma before ducking her head and getting into the vehicle. As the door closed behind her, Cruella de Vil pushed her way through the crowd, a long cigarette dangling from her spindly fingers and a malicious look in her dark eyes. As the teens felt the vehicle shift into gear, they turned to stare out the window at the retreating forms of the Isle dwellers.

      “Well, here goes nothing,” Carlos murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos, bookmark and comments :) They make me really happy!


	3. Chapter 3

“She got you good, huh C?” Jay asked, turning the boy’s face towards him to inspect the scratches.

“I’ve had much, much worse Jay, seriously,” Carlos responded, gently removing Jay’s hand from his face and turning his attention to the front. “Holy shit.” His eyes widened as they neared the edge of the Isle. It looked like they were going to drive right off.

“Was this a fucking trap?” Jay demanded, panic seizing his lungs. The driver said nothing, although they could see him roll his eyes in the mirror.

“Answer him!” Mal yelled, gripping Evie’s hand, the girl having hidden her face in Mal’s shoulder. Mal’s eyes flashed a bright green but no one noticed as a golden, magical bridge closed the gap from the Isle to Auradon, passing over the shark-infested waters and making it to the clear ocean instead. 

“Whoa,” Evie exclaimed, lifting her head from Mal’s neck. The kids all ignored the candy in front of them, convinced it could be poisoned despite the growling in their stomachs. Instead, they watched the ocean pass by. They had never seen water so clear in their entire lives. Waves gently lapped at golden sand, instead of the crashing waves that hit the jagged rocks on the Isle. It was already so different and they hadn’t even been on Auradon land for more than three seconds. Green grass greeted them, large trees that still had their leaves and bright, bright sunshine that had no clouds of smog blocking it. The VKs didn’t know if they loved it or hated it. It was too clean, too prissy and bright for them. They would have to adjust to the warmer climate and to the sun shining on them at all times. It would be quite a bit of work on their already exhausted bodies.

It took a few hours but finally, the teens could see the top of Auradon Prep. They pulled into the quad and were greeted with the loud sound of music and a large group of gawking princes and princesses. Wow, way to make them feel like a freak show.

“Whose great idea was this?” Mal murmured to herself, staring out the tinted windows at the pastel outfits swarmed the area. Absently she itched at her arm. The vehicle came to a stop in front of the large crowd and the group with pristine instruments that were blaring loudly. “Come on everyone, let’s go.” Mal pushed open the door, stepping out first. Jay crawled out next while Evie and Carlos came out last, standing behind the two dominant figures. A boy with sandy blonde hair and a girl hanging off his arm stepped forward, a sickly sweet grin on his face.

“Welcome to Auradon Prep. I’m Ben--” the boy began, but the girl cut him off, staring stupidly at him.

“ _ Prince _ Ben, and I’m Princess Audrey,” she giggled before turning to stare at the VKs with a sneer. “Let me guess who you are.” Her voice couldn’t get any more disgusted. She pointed at Evie first. “Old witch’s daughter.” Carlos. “Puppy skinner’s kid.” Jay. “Pedophile’s son.” Mal. “And you must be the Mistress of screwing things up’s daughter.”

“Get your bitch under control  _ Prince Ben, _ or I’ll cut out her tongue,” Mal hissed, her eyes flaring green and the itch under her skin growing more insistent. 

“I think that’s enough, Audrey,” a plump woman said, emerging from the crowd. Her voice was nasally and annoying. “And even if we’re annoyed, we do not utter threats, young lady.”

“Of course, Faerie Faemina, how silly of me,” Mal practically hissed. “My apologies, daughter of Aurora.”

“Please, call me Fairy Godmother. Now, what do you say, Audrey?”

“How did you know who my mom was?”

“Audrey!”  
“Fine, sorry or whatever.” Mal smirked thinly at the apology.

“I knew who your mom was because I can see, dipshit. You obviously have it out for me more than you do the rest of them.”

“That is enough, girls!” Fairy Godmother chastised. “Now--oh my goodness.” She stopped short when she noticed Carlos shuffling behind Jay’s imposing figure. She rushed towards the boys, immediately making Jay tense, ready for a fight. Carlos flinched back violently as the woman neared him. “We must get you to the nurse’s station, dear boy. How did that happen?” She was motioning towards the long, grime-filled scratches down his cheek.

“He’s fine,” Jay said for Carlos, moving to cover the smaller boy more.

“Obviously not, young man. Please move aside--”

“I said, he’s  _ fine. _ ” Jay narrowed his eyes at Fairy Godmother, not liking how persistent she was being.

“Don’t be rude Jay,” Mal forced out. “Thing is, Fairy Godmother, is that Carlos doesn’t like...nurses so we’re a bit apprehensive. How about you magically heal him? Would that be alright?” Mal was straining to continue being nice, Evie could tell. She placed a gentle hand on the girl’s back, rubbing small circles. Mal immediately relaxed into the touch, though she did keep her guard up. 

“Oh, I would if I could child, but magic is forbidden from Auradon. We don’t need it anymore,” Fairy Godmother replied, looking genuinely upset.

“But--but what about your wand? And-And all the magical items that were in the stories we were told?” Carlos managed to force out, his voice shaking and his heart pounding a mile a minute. His hands were gripping tightly to Jay’s vest, trying to keep himself anchored. 

“Oh, they were all locked away in the museum. I’m sorry, dear. Does it hurt? I know you don’t like doctors but you really should--”

“Do you mind if we clean it up ourselves?” Evie butted in, grinning innocently. “We’ve had to patch ourselves up before. Minor scrapes and all that, you know? We will take good care of Carlos, but he’s so very afraid of d..doctors.” The word felt foreign in her mouth. She didn’t even really know what a doctor or nurse was, which is why both her and Mal had hesitated before talking about them.

“I guess that’s alright…” Fairy Godmother said reluctantly, her eyes lingering on the shaking form of Carlos. She took his reaction as one of fear for the doctors instead of what it truly was, fear of getting hit or beaten by this woman. “But only if I stay to oversee it.”

“No, we can do it ourselves,” Mal insisted, her hands in fists by her sides. “It’s not your problem, back off.”

“Okay,” Ben awkwardly butted in, laughing nervously. “I think it’s time for the tour.”

 

Ben took them around the large palace grounds, pointing out his father’s statue. Carlos nearly had a heart attack when it turned from man to beast and, if Jay hadn’t instinctively wrapped a hand around his wrist, Carlos would probably be halfway back to the Isle by now. As they entered the castle, Ben broke away, saying he had some paperwork. Behind him stood a shorter boy with glasses, looking the proper nerd.

“Doug will gladly take over your tour,” Ben said, pushing the boy forward before walking away. Doug fearfully scanned the villains until his eyes landed on Evie. His eyes widened comically and his mouth dropped open. Evie shifted, not liking the way the boy was staring at her but knowing that sometimes sex allure and flirting was the only way to stay alive. As Mal watched the boy stare at Evie, anger welled in her chest. How dare he look at her like that when she was obviously uncomfortable! Evie wasn’t his to look at, Mal thought to herself.  _ She’s mine,  _ a deeper part of her subconscious ground out.

“Hey, Dung was it?” Mal asked.

“A-Actually it-”

“Yeah, I’m sure we can figure this out ourselves so if you could point us in the directions of our room that would be great.”

“Uh, boys are in one wing while girls are in the other,” Doug replied.

“Did I fucking stutter? Where’s my room?” Mal demanded. Doug shakily pointed towards a set of stairs. Everyone made their way to them, not sparing Doug a second glance.

“Wait!” Doug called. Evie turned ever so slightly, nodding to let the other three know to go ahead of her but they all stopped anyway. “What’s-What’s your name?” The girl pursed her lips and glanced down to connect eyes with him.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business,” Mal hissed. Evie smiled at the girl’s protectiveness. The boy made her uncomfortable, but she may need him later on.

“Evie, daughter of Grimhilde.” At his dumbfounded look, Evie smirked and the four villain kids continued on their way.


	4. Chapter 4

        After strolling down the long hallway, Mal finally found her and Evie’s room. Mal pushed open the door and recoiled at the pink. The sunlight bounced off the pristine cloth all over the room, causing white spots to dance in her eyes.

       “Boys, close the curtains. Evie, do you have the alcohol?” Mal instructed. The boys immediately set off to close the drapes while Evie rummaged around in her purse, pausing slightly when her hand brushed against the magic mirror her mother had gifted her before she left. Eventually, Evie pulled out a small, brown bottle that was about halfway filled with liquid. The liquid was a disgusting liquor made from rotten food and distilled in the back of Ursula’s shop. Uma really could come in handy. The alcohol was disgusting to drink and hurt like hell on open wounds, but it did clean them as best as it could when they didn’t have clean water (which was every time). Evie also pulled out her tweezers. She stuck the tweezers in the bottle, disinfecting them and then instructed Carlos to tilt his head to the side. She pulled out a handkerchief that was washed as best as possible before dipping the fabric into the concoction. She gently dabbed the cloth onto the boy’s skin, ignoring his hiss of pain. After wiping down the scratches, she went to work with her tweezers, picking out dirt and grime from the wound.

      “There, that’s as good as it will get,” Evie smiled, patting Carlos gently on his unharmed cheek.

       “You’re amazing, E,” he responded, gripping her hand tightly before moving to where Jay stood.

      “Whatever,” Evie waved off, blushing. Mal shook her head, a smirk on her lips.

       “Always so humble, evil, Evie. Take the compliment, the kid sure as hell isn’t lying,” Mal said, sauntering up to the girl, grabbing her hand. Evie’s blush grew darker and she didn’t respond.

       “Anyway,” Jay broke in, “shouldn’t we be looking for the wand? It’ll be a lot harder since the old hag doesn’t carry it around with her and we don’t know where to look.” Mal straightened up, remembering her plan and becoming dead serious.

      “Right,” Mal answered before turning to Evie. “Your magic mirror supposedly works out here doesn’t it?”

      “Yes, as does your magical spells, remember?” Evie reminded her.

      “I know that, but it’s a lot easier to ask a mirror than to set up a tracking spell. Sometimes you need ingredients that would be hard to find in Auradon,” Mal said. Evie sighed before digging into her bag, pulling out the small ornate mirror.

    “Here goes nothing,” Evie murmured to herself. “Magic mirror, show me Faemina’s wand location.” The mirror zoomed in on a sleek, modern looking building. The VKs barely got to read the words Museum of Cultural History before the mirror moved in more to show the wand, floating in the middle of an exhibit. It seemed to be suspended in a blue, shimmery light.

    “How’s it floating? I thought magic was forbidden nowadays?” Jay asked.

    “I have no clue,” Evie replied, “but it probably has something to do with the blue light surrounding it.”

    “Would your magic mirror know what that is?” Carlos inquired, looking intrigued.

    “Evie, ask it. We need to know what we are getting into with this,” Mal ordered, leaning close to Evie’s face. Evie blushed a pretty pink color and Mal had to suppress a smirk.

    “Magic mirror, what is the blue light surrounding Faemina’s wand?” The words ‘force-field’, ‘security’ and ‘alarm’ flashed across the smooth surface of the mirror.

    “Fuck!” Mal cursed, pulling away from Evie. “It’s a security system.”

    “If we touch it, an alarm will go off. I could maybe hotwire it, but I would need to see the control panel first,” Carlos explained. “The system could be too advanced for my Isle knowledge on how to take that thing apart without setting the alarm off, but we would need to check to be sure.”

     “I’ll check Maleficent’s spell book to see if there are any unlocking spells and disarming spells that could be used on technology,” Mal said, pulling the book out from her bag. “Meanwhile, Evie could you make a map of the building so we won’t get lost? Jay, you’ll be the one grabbing the wand. You and Carlos can explore the building and find anything you can that could help us.” Carlos and Jay nodded, heading for the door. “Guys? Don’t get caught.” Everyone went their separate ways, the boys heading out into the large castle while the girls poured over their respective magical items.

 

     Out in the hall, the boys walked silently, though it wasn’t uncomfortable. Jay spotted a girl with her purse hanging loosely from her hand as she rummaged through it. The girl was of Chinese descent and had a short black bob cut. Jay swaggered over, leaving Carlos to watch closely. A pinprick of jealousy wiggled it’s way into Carlos’ mind, watching Jay easily flirt with a cute girl. Carlos waved it off as he saw the girl looking disinterested, though she paid no mind as Jay slithered his hand into her purse and extracted what looked to be a handful of bobby pins. The girl turned and left while Jay was in the middle of a sentence and Carlos had to stifle a laugh at Jay’s affronted look.

    “Didn’t know Mulan would raise someone so rude,” Jay huffed.

    “It’s not so bad, dude,” Carlos tried to console him through his giggles. “She wasn’t even that pretty anyway. And you seriously want to get with Mulan’s daughter? It’s obvious she was styling after her mom, though it didn’t work that well. Get over it, you’ll be fine.” Jay looked down at the ground, smiling to himself. Carlos’ giggles were infectious and Jay couldn’t help but laugh himself.

    “Yeah, I guess you’re right. It’s not like I wanted to get into her pants but even I know it’s rude to walk away from someone who is talking to you.” Carlos patted Jay gently on the arm before they continued further into the school. The hallway seemed to thin out where they ventured and it seemed they found themselves in a hallway filled with classrooms. Little signs on the doors described the teacher and what class was being taught in that room.

    “Ew, school. Let’s get out of here,” Jay complained, turning on his heel to leave. Carlos grabbed him and tugged him towards a door with surprising strength.

     “Nope, sorry buddy. I’ll look for cameras, you unlock this door. It’s the science room, which connects to the robotics room, see?” Carlos pointed towards the sign on the door. “Get us in there and we won’t have any troubles getting into the museum.” Carlos stared carefully into the hall and found no signs of cameras. _They are way too trusting of their students,_ Carlos thought to himself. He heard the door click open and he hurried inside, Jay close behind him. Immediately, Carlos began rummaging through toolboxes.

    “Try to find screwdrivers, pliers, wrenches, things like that,” Carlos instructed. Jay hesitated, not knowing what any of those were. Carlos sighed. “Just watch the door, I’ll be done in a second.” True to his word, Carlos quickly found what he was looking for, as well as something extra special he thought Evie might find useful in the future: dangerous chemicals and acid. Why they had these in the science room, Carlos had no idea. The bottles did have quite a lot of dust on them, so he figured they were only to look cool and not to actually use. Too bad they had such a shitty locking system. The boys left the room, closing the door silently behind them. Carlos carefully held the bottles of chemicals while Jay held the tools as they slipped into the darkness and crept back to the room.

 

     “ _Aperi ianuam,_ ” Mal murmured to herself after the boys had left. “Or maybe _reserare ianuam._ ”

     “I’m sure either would work,” Evie suggested from her spot sketching the layout of the museum (with the help of her mirror, of course). “Although unlock door would just unlock it while open door would just open the door. Maybe both, if we don’t want our fingerprints to be on anything. The second spell would unlock the door while the first would open it for us.”

    “Always a genius, E,” Mal said, slightly distracted as she flipped through the book. “Maybe _detrahere arma_ would disarm the security system, but I’m not sure. They probably put into place something to negate magic against the wand, especially if they are so keen to keep it where it is they put a forcefield around it.” Evie just nodded, busy with the sketch. The mirror kept glitching slightly so there were a few places that weren’t on the map. The mirror was simply broken. Since it was a mere piece of the real thing, it wouldn’t work quite as well as it should’ve. The girls sat in silence, too engaged in their tasks to make small talk. Suddenly, the door was pushed open and the boys stumbled in. Evie sat back down from where she had jumped up to cover the map and Mal slouched down, the spell on the tip of her tongue long gone.

   “Don’t scare us like that, we could’ve hurt you,” Evie scolded.

    “Yeah, yeah. Look what we got!” Jay dismissed, dumping the tools on the bed that wasn’t occupied by Mal.

    “We also found these.” Carlos laid the chemicals out gently, showing them off to Evie.

    “Oh my Evil,” she whispered. “Acid, digoxin, hydrogen peroxide, batrachotoxin, cyanide. Carlos you are the best!” Carlos bowed slightly, grinning before helping Evie put the bottles away, safely tucking the acid and batrachotoxin into a secret compartment of her purse he had sewn for her. Mal got up from where she was reading on her bed.

    “Pack everything into one of our bags, we have a museum to break into.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about Latin. The 'spells', according to google translate, mean open door, unlock door, and to disarm (in that order). Also, I just looked up dangerous chemicals and those are what came up :) Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

The kids walked the dark streets of Auradon, sticking to shadows and rooftops like they were used to back on the Isle. It took a good hour but they finally made it to the museum.

“Okay, everyone remembers the plan? We get in, we get out. Then, we rule!” Mal whispered through the dark, her green eyes gleaming. Evie took her hand and squeezed slightly before dropping it. 

“Okay, let’s get those pesky doors open,” Evie murmured. As they neared the doors, they all almost had a collective heart attack at seeing a guard posted. They all fell into a crouch, panic flitting across their features. 

“What do we do?” Jay asked quietly, slowly peeking through the glass windows of the door. Mal frantically pulled out her spellbook, rummaging through the pages.

“Where is it, where is it?” She muttered to herself. “Yes!” Mal stood up, backing away from the door slightly.

“Mal, what are you doing?” Carlos asked.

“See that spinning wheel? That was my mother’s and I’m going to use it.  _ Pungit autem te digitus, ad somnum.”  _ The guard’s eyes glazed over and he looked towards the spinning wheel. Slowly, like a zombie, he shuffled towards it, lifting his finger to prick it on the sharp needle. Immediately, the man dropped to the floor, out like a light. The kids were appalled. 

“That’s all it does? Maleficent used to go on and on about this spell and it didn’t even kill him!” Jay sputtered.

“Of course it didn’t, Jay.  _ somnum  _ means sleep. Maleficent put Aurora to sleep. She didn’t have the balls to actually kill anyone,” Mal scoffed. “Pretty sure the only parent who has killed something was Cruella and that was before the dalmation heist.”

“Not as evil as they’d like to make us think,” Evie remarked before turning to Mal, waiting for her to open the doors.

“At least we don’t have to deal with a dead body,” Carlos muttered to himself. 

“ _ Reserare ianuam.”  _ They all heard the lock  _ click _ . “ _ Aperi ianuam.”  _ The doors swung open, banging loudly against the walls. They all stood in shock for a moment.

“I guess you don’t know your magical strength, huh?” Evie giggled. Mal blushed, thankful it was dark out so the other girl wouldn’t see it.

“Whatever, let’s go. I know enough to say that the security guard won’t be asleep forever,” Mal murmured before stalking into the building. Carlos grabbed her arm before she could get in too far.

“If they have a guard and a forcefield, they probably have cameras too,” he explained, pointing out the camera that was looking away from them, thank evil.

“I have a cloaking spell but it’s not strong enough to get all four of us all the way to the wand,” Mal said, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

“Just get me to the control panel and I can disable the cameras from there,” Carlos replied. Mal nodded.

“ _ Invisibilia pallio zelli,” _ Mal uttered. Carlos waited for the group to tell him he couldn’t be seen before dashing to the control system. He was so eager to get his hands on some Auradon equipment, thinking it would be advanced compared to the Isle. However, all the buttons were easily labeled and Carlos, with a disappointed huff, pressed the button labeled ‘Cameras On/Off’. Were the people in Auradon actual idiots or did they  _ want _ someone to break in and steal something? Carlos felt a tingling sensation across his body and he knew the spell must’ve worn off. Since he wasn’t making a mad dash out the door, the others assumed he had done his task and crept inside. Mal muttered a quiet  _ prope ianuam  _ and the doors slammed shut.

“Let’s get to the wand,” Evie said, pulling out the folded map she had drawn. Scanning it over, the brilliant girl began to walk, her heels clicking against the floor. The walked upstairs, passing through exhibits before getting to one that caught their eye. The exhibit of their parents. The description of each was full of Auradon propaganda and the kids easily walked through, having seen their parents look far scarier than they did as statues. Mal lingered behind, imagining her mother asking “Don’t you want to be evil like me, Mal?” Mal bared her teeth at Maleficent’s statue and spit at the base.

“I’ll be more evil. I’ll surpass you. I’ve already done what you didn’t have the guts to do, kill people. I needed to survive on that fucking Isle! I’ll watch them suffer, just as I’ll watch you suffer on that damn Isle for the rest of your life!” By the end, Mal was heaving, her breath heavy and unsteady.

“Mal?” Evie asked, stepping out of the shadows. “Are you okay?” Mal didn’t say anything, instead turning and burying her face in Evie’s shoulder. Evie had the decency not to comment about the wetness on her neck and instead decided to comfort the girl.

“You, the boys and I will do this Mal. We will get the wand and make everyone who ever hurt us pay. Everyone who ever hurt a VK will come to regret what they’ve done. But we need you. You’re our leader Mal.  _ I  _ need you.” Evie tipped Mal’s face up so their eyes met. For a brief moment, everything was still. Slowly, Mal dragged her eyes away, taking a step back.

“You’re the best, E.” Mal gestured towards the door. “Shall we go?” Evie nodded, a bit put out that Mal moved away but knowing there was something far more important at stake than her love life. The boys were waiting silently outside the exhibit doors. They wisely chose not to say anything about Mal’s blotchy face and began trailing after Evie once again. Finally, they reached an open space, the wand floating in the middle, encased in blue light.

“There it is,” Mal whispered in awe. “That will change the tide, I know it.” Carlos bent to inspect the control box, making sure not to get any fingerprints on it.

“Maybe Mal should try with magic first, so I don’t have to risk getting my fingerprints on it,” Carlos suggested. Mal nodded.

“Good idea,” she said. “ _ detrahere arma.” _ As soon as the spell left her lips, an alarm began blaring.

“Fuck! What the fuck?” Jay said, already grabbing Evie and Carlos, dragging them behind ashe ran. Mal was close behind, anger evident in her features. Carlos quickly overtook everyone as he was the fastest, skidding into the front lobby first. He frantically searched the buttons for the alarm switch, flicking it off when he did. The phone on the desk started ringing and he picked it up.

“Hello?” 

“What’s the situation, John? Why’d the alarm go off?”

“Ah, it’s nothing. Kind of embarrassing. I hit the button when I was dozing. Please don’t tell anyone,” Carlos mimicked a deeper voice. The other three ran into the room, coming to a halt at seeing Carlos talking on the phone. “I think I also switched off the cameras. My bad!”

“Always so clumsy, John,” the man on the other side of the phone sighed. “I won’t tell the superiors, just make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“You got it.” He hung up the phone, gesturing for the others to get out. “Mal, cloak me!”

_ “Invisibilia pallio zelli,” _ she said immediately before going and opening the door a crack for the three to squeeze out. Carlos turned on the cameras before squeezing through the door. Mal quickly uttered the spell to close it, forcing as little magic as possible into the spell so the door would shut quietly. She locked it with a quick locking spell and the VKs took off into the night, cursing themselves and the fact that they were nowhere as close to conquering Auradon as they would’ve liked to be.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone! I just had no idea how I wanted the museum scene to go :) Thanks for the wonderful comments and kudos (and bookmarks) and thank you for your patience.


	6. Chapter 6

“This is all my fault,” Carlos whined, putting his face in his hands.

“Not it’s not, C,” Jay insisted for the billionth time. As Evie joined the conversation, Mal quickly grew tired of it.

“Everyone be quiet! If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s my own,” Mal said, holding up a hand to stop any arguments. “I predicted there would be a ward up but I was cocky and reckless. This will not happen again, I assure you.” Everyone was quiet for a moment, not used to Mal admitting her mistakes. Eventually, Evie moved to grab Mal’s hand and squeezed it.

“You’re right, we won’t let it happen again because we will be  _ meticulous _ . They won’t know our plan until we’ve already grabbed the wand.”

E is right, M. We’ll all stick together and stick to the plan, whatever that may be,” Jay added.

“First step of this plan, research the shit outta the wand. We need to know every last detail about this thing.”

 

“The wand was created in 1852 by the original Fairy Godmother, Faedalana, the most powerful of the Fae at the time,” Carlos read from the library book in his lap. It was the day after their failed heist and the VKs were eager to come up with another plan.

The wand gets passed down to the Fae with the purest soul and that Fae will become the next Fairy Godmother,” Evie put in, reading her own book. 

“Great, we just kill Faemina and intercept the wand before it gets passed to the next FG,” Jay said, lounging on Evie’s bed. Everyone stared at him. “What?”

“That can be plan B,” Mal said, knowing there were far too many risks to the plan but not wanting to call Jay out.

“Um, I think I have something!” Carlos exclaimed. “The wand occasionally gets used for special occasions, like carnations or weddings. That’s it!”

“What are you on about?” Mal asked, thoroughly confused. Evie, however, understood quickly.

“Ben, sorry,  _ Prince  _ Ben’s coronation! The wand will be out and we can snatch it!”

“Exactly!”

“But how do we get close enough?” Mal asked, intrigued.

“Only the family and significant other is allowed in the front viewing box,” Evie sighed.

Significant other, you say?” Mal muttered, a devious smile on her face. “I think I may have just the thing to help us.”

 

The 4 VKs were down in the kitchen, thanking evil it was still the weekend, peering over Mal’s spell book and the bowl of cookie dough.

“We need a tear,” Mal said, frowning.

“Oh, I can cry on demand!” Evie exclaimed.

“No, like a tear of sadness,” Mal explained. Evie began to frown as well before smoothing out her face. Wrinkles, right.

“How does that change anything?” Jay asked. Carlos rolled his eyes.

“It changes everything. Fake tears have certain chemicals while real, genuine tears have

a different chemical component,” Evie explained patiently. Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing Mulan’s daughter. Carlos stiffened slightly, glancing from her to Jay. 

“Who are you?” Jay asked and Carlos felt a vindictive feeling of smugness that Jay hadn’t bothered to remember the girl. Evidently, from the scowl on the girl’s face, she remembered Jay.

“I’m Lonnie, Mulan’s daughter,” she turned a blinding smile onto the three VKs she hadn’t run into.

“Mal, and this is Carlos, Jay and Evie,” Mal answered, a fake smile plastered on her face.

“Nice to meet you. What are you making?” Lonnie asked, getting closer to the bowl.

“Uh, cookies. We’ve never had them before and we wanted to try them out,” Evie answered, smiling sweetly.

“You’ve never had cookies? What about when you’re sad? Didn’t your parents ever bake you cookies, give you some hot chocolate and comfort you?” Lonnie asked, truly shocked.  _ So naive, _ Mal thought to herself. The VKs stayed quiet, masking the hurt on their face and avoiding Lonnie’s eyes.

“What? But--that’s not-- I thought that…” Lonnie stuttered out. Something slowly dawned on Mal and she twisted her face up into a pout, letting tears glisten in her eyes.

“You thought that even villains love their kids, right?” Mal asked in a whispered, choked up voice. It worked like a charm, tears slowly dripping from Lonnie’s eyes. Mal wanted to whip her arm out to get this over with but she slowly wiped the tears off Lonnie’s face, discreetly letting one fall into the mixture. 

“It’s okay, Lonnie,” Evie said. “We’re in Auradon now where we can learn to be good and experience love.” Lonnie nodded, sniffling. She headed towards the fridge and pulled out a bag of something.

“Chocolate chip cookies are the best,” she whispered, dumping in half the bag before taking her leave, tears still running down her face. Once she was gone, Mal’s face cleared and she growled.

“That bitch knows  _ nothing _ . She doesn’t deserve to cry for us, we don’t need her pity,” Mal fumed, viciously stirring the dough.

“Okay Mal, calm down. Let’s get these into the oven, yeah?” Carlos said, slowly taking the bowl from Mal and beginning to place clumps onto a tray. After the tray had been filled, Carlos popped the cookies in the oven. The four VKs were quiet, left to their thoughts while the cookies baked.

 

It was in between classes and Evie knew now was the time. Holding the bag of cookies, she sauntered over to Ben. She watched as Audrey stormed off.

“Trouble in paradise, Prince Ben?” Evie asked, smiling cheekily at the boy’s shocked expression. Ben’s face quickly morphed into a smile at seeing the girl, always wanting to be welcoming.

“No, nothing like that. Cheer practice went awry, is all,” Ben answered. Evie didn’t know what  _ Cheer _ was but it sounded awfully like something Auradonian that preached good.

“Oh, well, I came over here to say sorry for Mal’s behaviour. It really wasn’t fair of her to lash out. I, uh, baked you some cookies as an apology,” Evie murmured, letting a blush seep onto her face.

“Oh, thanks. I’ll eat them after the game-”

“What? I-I mean, why not now?” Evie was cursing in her head, hating that the plan was already going off script.

“I don’t eat before a big Tourney game,” Ben replied, looking genuinely sorry. Mal must’ve seen Evie floundering from where the other three were waiting because she was suddenly behind Evie, giving Ben a knowing look.

“I get it. She’s a VK, how can you trust us, right?” Mal asked. Evie let tears well up in her eyes and quickly looked away from Ben when his eyes met hers.

“No! Look!” Ben snatched a cookie and took a huge bite. Mal and Evie smirked at each other. What they didn’t realize was that Ben wasn’t looking at Evie, he was staring at Mal.

“Mal, have your eyes always been that green? They’re beautiful, how am I just noticing this now?” Ben asked, his eyes glazed over slightly. Mal slowly turned to look at Ben, her mouth hanging open.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short and all over the place! Hope you all enjoyed reading :D


	7. Chapter 7

“It’s not that bad, Mal,” Evie tried to assure the purple haired girl. “You can pull this off just as well as I could.”

“That’s the worst lie you’ve ever told, E,” Mal replied, faceplanting onto her bed. “This is a disaster. I don’t know a thing about boys or dating, which is why we chose you to seduce him in the first place!” 

“It’s not like you can fuck up. He’s under a spell, anything you do would be enticing to him,” Evie said. Mal was going to argue, just for the sake of arguing, when Jay and Carlos burst through the door.

“Did you know Tourney involves those prissy princes getting beat to shit?” Jay asked, excited beyond belief. “We have to go.”

 

So here they were, sitting in the stands. The Auradon kids gave them a wide berth, casting wary glances at the four. Whispers followed them as they made themselves comfortable, watching as the Auradon Prep team came out onto the field, facing their opponents. Jay was practically vibrating in his seat, ready to watch one of the teams get pummeled. Carlos sighed, shaking his head slightly. Jay was getting too excited for this when there was no way Auradon would let teams get hurt. That was the Isle way, not the Auradon way. Carlos wasn’t looking forward to having a sulking Jay to look after once the game was over. The whistle blew and the game started. Carlos had no idea what was happening, instead focusing on the cannons that blew out discs for the team to dodge and how one was looking quite wonky and spitting out the discs either too slowly or too quickly. Carlos ran blueprints through his head, not noticing when Jay stood up to leave.

“Where are you going?” Mal asked Jay, watching as he pushed his way to the end of the bleachers.

“The Auradon Prep team sucks, they’re losing 10 to none already, and no one has drawn blood yet. I’m gonna show them how it’s done.” Jay easily made his way down to the court, picking up a Tourney stick and tying his hair back, throwing his beanie to the side. He had no difficulty running onto the field, body checking an opposing player and taking the ball from him. Jay danced around the flying discs and it was only then that Carlos noticed the boy on the field. His eyes stayed glued to Jay as the announcers freaked out. Jay paid everyone no mind as he flipped and tumbled out of the way of the flying discs before shooting the ball into the net as if he’d been practicing his whole life. Everyone was still, no one sure what to say. It wasn’t until the Auradon Prep coach blew his whistle that everyone broke out of their shock and awe. The coach waved Jay over, a stern look on his face. Carlos couldn’t hear what was being said, but he knew the coach couldn’t be happy. The coach was gesturing wildly, as was the opposing coach. The two men seemed to get into a fight before Auradon Prep’s coach called Chad Charming over. Chad didn’t look happy, in fact he looked furious, but he took off his jersey and forcefully handed it over to Jay. Jay looked ecstatic, glancing up in the stands and shouting to the three VKs “I MADE THE TEAM!” Carlos could feel everyone’s eyes on them and curled into himself, blushing. Mal had no qualms shouting back at Jay.

“GREAT JOB, YOU’RE ON THE WORST TEAM IN HISTORY! YAY.” The sarcasm was evident in her voice but Jay just rolled his eyes, put on Charming’s jersey and went back onto the field. In no time, the teams were tied. Charming was sitting on the bench, giving Jay what was supposed to be an evil look, but considering Jay lived on an island filled with villains and henchmen, it wasn’t very effective. The cheerleaders had stopped cheering, confused as to what they should do. Audrey looked like she was outright refusing to cheer if Jay stayed on the team. Carlos smirked. It’s not like she was any good to begin with. None of the girls were. They weren’t flexible and their cheers were abysmal at best. Carlos could probably do better. Out on the field, time was running out. Jay, like usual, didn’t pass to anyone and stormed his way through lines of defense before sending the ball into the net and winning the game single-handedly. The three VKs in the stand began cheering as it seemed none of the AKs knew what to do about the fact that their team had a villain kid on their team who was better than all their players combined. As Carlos, Mal and Evie calmed down, Ben stood up to make an announcement.

“Hello, ladies and gentlemen. We are eager to inform you that we have accepted Jay onto our team. Everybody give it up for Jay!” There was a quick round of gentle clapping before it quieted down. “I have one more announcement to make…” And then Ben burst into song, choreographed and all. Jay stood in the back, looking completely weirded and grossed out by the display. He was singing about his love for a girl and how it was ridiculous. And it really did not come as a surprise to any of the VKs when he pointed out Mal and made his way up the bleachers, leaning into Mal as if to kiss her. She successfully evaded him, an angry red finding its way to her cheeks. Evie plastered a smile on her face, though inside she was fuming. How dare he try to kiss Mal without her consent. They had to deal with a lot of stuff happening to them without their consent on the Isle, especially Carlos and her, but seeing it almost happening to Mal made her blood boil. This boy was  _ ridiculous _ . No one paid Audrey any mind as she grabbed Chad and kissed him on the bleachers, too focused on what Mal would say after being asked to be Ben’s girlfriend.

“Um...yes?” Mal said, unsure of herself. She glanced briefly at Evie, unsurprised to see a fake smile on her face.

“She said yes!” Ben said, rather redundantly. There was forced applause all around.  _ Seriously,  _ Mal thought to herself,  _ just what was in that fucking cookie? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a little boring and short :( I'm going through some major writers block. Hope you like it, despite the boring and shortness of it :D


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the day. Their first day of classes. It had only been three or so days since their failed heist, something they were still reeling over. The four headed to their first classes, sticking together and running anyone off who thought it wise to sit next to them. Finally, they had to say goodbye to each other. The four were lucky enough to have their first two classes, a double period of Auradon History. However, Carlos had computer science, Jay had gender, media and culture, Mal had English literature and Evie had chemistry. After giving each other solemn nods, they all parted ways. Evie focused on keeping her head held high while everyone stared at her. She wasn’t used to not having someone there at her back, watching it so no one would put a knife in it, literally. She strutted down the halls in her heels, knowing people were talking about her but pretending not to care, or at least pretending they were saying good things. Evie quickly made her way into the right classroom, scanning the room quietly and noticing the cabinet that Carlos had broken into. There was no sign that anyone had noticed and Evie sighed in relief, taking a seat and setting a hand on her purse subconsciously. 

“Hello,” someone said, sitting in the seat beside her. Evie nearly jumped, her hand flying into her bag and gripping the vial of hydrofluoric acid. She let it go once she saw the boy she had met before, Doug was it? He wasn’t a threat worth using her weapons over.

“Hi,” she responded, extracting her hand from her purse. “You scared me.” Evie forced a blush onto her face and giggled slightly.

“Didn’t mean to,” Doug said, blushing himself and leaning his head onto his fist. Evie turned towards the front, ready for the lesson when her eyes caught on something. Well, more like  _ someone _ . A voice in her head that sounded eerily like her mother demanded her to ask about him. Never one to argue with her mother (knowing the consequences), Evie turned towards Doug.

“Who’s that? He looks...familiar?” Evie tried to come up with a reason to be asking about the boy.

“That’s Chad Charming, Cinderella and Prince Charming’s kid.” Doug rolled his eyes at the back of the boys head.  _ Prince?  _ Asked the voice in her head, too close to her mother’s voice for Evie’s liking.  _ Ensnare him and get mom off the Isle. Do it, do it, doitdoitdoitdoitdOITDOITDOIT. _ Evie had to use all her strength not to put her hands to her ears to try and block out the noise. Flinching, Evie had to pull her mirror and lipstick out of her bag and primp in order for the voice in her head to go away, to stop it from continuing on to the point it starts to criticize her every look. She barely registered Doug talking, or him getting slightly annoyed that she had whipped out her mirror in the middle of a conversation. Once she was done, she let out a slight sigh. She resolved to at least talk with this Chad boy and see if it would be that bad ‘ensnaring’ him, as the voice had so helpfully suggested.

“Evie!” The teacher called. “Doing your makeup in class? Maybe this is review to you. So tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver?”  _ Shit _ that would take her a minute to calculate.

“Well,” she began, her mirror hanging loosely at her side. “106.905 times .5200 plus 108.905 times .4800, which, Mr. Delie, would give us 107.9 AMU.”

“Right,” Mr. Delie said, a surprised look on his face. Evie pursed her lips. “Always a mistake to underestimate-”

“A villain?” Evie asked, a dark air around her. “ _ Don’t _ make it again.” That man had wanted to  _ humiliate _ her in front of the entire class. What teacher does that? She thought only villains took pleasure in humiliating people younger than them but apparently she was dead wrong. This teacher would be hers specifically to target once the four villain kids had taken over Auradon. Good luck Mr. Delie. While Evie was too focused on her ideas of avenging herself, Doug was giving her weird glances until he noticed the mirror in her hand. A look of understanding crossed his face.  _ There’s no way she would know that off by heart, _ he thought to himself, too caught up in his own delusions to realize Evie had not once glanced at her mirror. Chad Charming was also looking at Evie, though a dumb look was spread across his face, a plan forming in that minuscule brain of his. When the bell rang, Chad stopped Evie, asking her to meet under the bleachers later. She agreed though something in her made her feel reluctant to go. Maybe she didn’t want what her mother had insisted she have but it was still ingrained in her every fiber, that she was useless for everything except snagging a Prince. Her mother had starved it into her since she was able to understand the concept of marriage. That is to say, very young. Evie exited the room, feeling slightly like a weight was hanging off her shoulders.

 

Evie met up with the others in their dorm room. They would’ve gone to lunch except they didn’t fancy being the talk of the cafeteria. They had that enough at breakfast. Carlos pulled a bag of food from under the boy’s commandeered bed and passed it out. They all dug in, no one talking much, too busy with shoving food down their throats. Even Evie, always elegant Evie, succumbed to the powers of having fresh food to eat and stuffed her own face. Once they had finished their food, the group sat on the beds, facing one another, and filled each other in on what to expect from classes and certain teachers to look out for. Evie made sure to mention Mr. Delie, his obvious distaste for VKs and his attempt to humiliate her. She also included that the man was hers to deal with when the time came. The others nodded darkly, grim looks flashing across their faces.

“Anything else before the bell rings and we have to go to Remedial Goodness with Fairy Godmother?” Mal asked, looking around the group.

“Chad Charming asked me to meet him under the bleachers and I intend on meeting him,” Evie blurted.”Just so you all know where I am and who I was with if something were to, you know, happen.” Mal felt her face burn with rage at the implication that something would happen to Evie but felt her anger grow at the thought of Evie and some guy underneath the bleachers, like some scandalous couple getting in a quickie before class.

“Thanks for letting us know, E,” Jay said. The bell rang, signaling the start of classes and the fact that they were late. “Well, guess that’s our cue. Let’s make this ‘remedial goodness’ hell for FG.” Evie and Carlos filed out first, followed by Jay, who looked back at Mal with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Evie’s a pretty girl and is going to get attention, M. Make a move soon or else you may not have the chance to, ever again.” Jay then left, leaving Mal alone to stew in her thoughts.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Remedial Goodness went about as well as you could expect. Jay was bored so he goofed off, taking Carlos down with him.Mal sketched in her notebook and went over plans to confess her feelings for Evie because dammit if Jay wasn’t right. Evie would only be single for so long before someone snatched her up and Mal intended to be said person. As soon as she could, she’d tell Evie. Unfortunately, Evie was heading to see Chad right after remedial goodness was over. Maybe she would follow her, just to make sure this Chad guy wasn’t a creep. Mal nodded slightly, agreeing silently to her plan. 

“Mal!” Fairy Godmother snapped. “Are you paying attention? You need to focus on this material, young lady.” Mal pursed her lips before letting a sly smirk grace her face.

“Of course I’m paying attention, Faemina. The answer is the most boring one, turn the poison over to the proper authorities.” Fairy Godmother’s face went red at the use of her first name as well as the comment about the answer being boring and yet still getting the answer right.

“Correct. However, I will be having you stay after class to have a talk with me about proper etiquette when speaking to authority figures.” Mal’s heart sank into her stomach and she slumped into her seat. So much for following Evie. What if this Chad guy was trouble? She’d have to get Jay or Carlos to keep an eye on the girl, just in case. Mal was perfectly aware that Evie could take care of herself but sometimes Mal would get paranoid. Mal still woke from nightmares about how her people are doing on the Isle, if she made the right decision trusting Uma with those who had been under her protection. Soon enough, the bell rang and the VKs stood up, hesitating. The other three didn’t want to leave Mal with Fairy Godmother, not trusting the older woman.

“Go, I’ll only be a second,” Mal said before beckoning Jay over. “Keep an eye on Chad and Evie. I have a bad feeling.”

“You always have bad feelings when it comes to guys and Evie,” Jay pointed out. Mal rolled her eyes.

“Yes, but when have I ever been wrong about it?” Mal asked, smug. Jay conceded and pulled Carlos to the side, roping him into Evie duty as well. As Jay talked, he let his hands linger on Carlos’ shoulders. Carlos was getting redder by the moment.  _ How obvious _ , Mal thought to herself, though she knew she wasn’t much better.

Evie took one last glance at Mal before striding out of the classroom, heading for the Tourney field. She knew the boys were following but didn’t mind too much. It’s always nice to have backup, even if you can handle it yourself. As Evie made her way outside, she saw Chad waiting by the doors. He smiled, grabbing her hand and leading her underneath the bleachers. They stood in silence for a moment before Chad asked, “Is everyone at home as pretty as you?” Evie felt herself blush and giggle because who doesn’t love a compliment? However, the mention of her home brought images of sweaty men in alleyways, starving children, bruised teenagers. Not the best way to start a conversation but Evie let it pass. The boy doesn’t know how terrible it is on the Isle, it wasn’t his fault. Softly, Evie spoke.

“I’d like to think I’m the fairest of them all,” she said. There was a brief silence and she pondered if she had said something wrong.  _ Castle for mother? _ The voice, still too eerily similar to her mothers, spoke. “Ah, how many rooms are in your castle?” Evie made sure her tone was nothing but adoration. Chad smiled slightly.

“Oh, too many to count,” Chad laughed. Evie smiled, stepping closer. Chad stepped closer himself. Evie felt nervous, wondering if she was actually going to kiss this man she just met. Before anything could happen, Chad looked away.

“You really nailed that chemistry problem,” he said, looking puzzled. _Shit, act stupid!_ _Guys hate smart girls, Evie, you know this._

“Oh, I’m not that smart,” she said, insistent.

“Oh, come on,” Chad replied.

“No, really. I’m not!” She tried not to sound too desperate for him to believe her. “I’m really good at household chores, though! Cooking, cleaning, sewing.” He looked unconvinced so, thinking quickly, Evie pulled out her mirror. “See this? It’s part of my mom’s magic mirror. I ask it a question and it will give me the answer.”

“Really?” Chad asked, going to grab it. Evie dodged, letting the mirror slip back into her purse.

“It won’t work for you, silly,” she simpered, though in her head she was fuming. He had no right to take her stuff!

“That’s okay,” Chad said, though his face betrayed the fact that he did not actually feel it was okay. He leaned in close and Evie thought this was the moment. He kept leaning in, his eyes flicking across her face when he suddenly dodged to the side.

“I would love to chat, but I have so much homework to do.” He turned dramatically to the pole behind him. “Unless...maybe...if you did all my homework along with yours, we could get together sometime.” He smiled blindingly, shoving the bookbag into Evie’s arms. “Thanks babe.” He winked before walking away. Evie stood, stunned by what had happened. The guy didn’t even let her get a word in! She wasn’t an idiot, she knew he was trying to use her to do his homework. There was no way in hell she was going to do that. Evie was furious as she dropped his bag onto the ground and made her way over to Carlos and Jay. Carlos opened his arms and she crashed into him. He gently patted her back as Jay shielded them from outsiders trying to look in.

“Why does everyone just want to use me?” Evie asked. “Am I that unloveable?”

“No, E, of course not,” Jay said, letting his fingers run gently through her hair. “You’re beautiful, talented, intelligent, witty. You’re not unloveable!”

“Yeah, Evie,” Carlos pitched in. “We love you, you’re one of my best friends. We would all be nothing without you. I’ll let you in on a little secret, too. Mal would be devastated if she ever lost you, she wouldn’t know what to do. You’re the glue holding her together sometimes.”

“Really?” Evie asked, smiling.

“Really,” Carlos replied. Evie hugged him again, this time smiling into his jacket. Maybe she wasn’t unloveable after all.

From atop the bleachers, Doug sat, jealousy overwhelming him.


	10. Chapter 10

Mal had just gotten out of having a  _ lengthy _ conversation with Fairy Godmother about manners when Ben jumped her.

“Mal! Hey, Mal!” He called as he saw her fast walking towards the courtyard. She would have slowed down but, frankly, she didn’t want to. Ben caught up to her easily, despite her intention on avoiding him to go straight to Evie. He stood in front of her, blocking her view of the doors and effectively stopping her in her tracks.

“Mal, I don’t know if you heard me calling you?” Ben asked, tilting his head like a confused puppy. Before she could say something rude like  _ yes, I heard you, I just don’t want anything to do with you _ , Ben continued on. “I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me tonight? I can pick you up from your room at five and we can visit my favourite spot?” Mal wanted to deny him, but she knew her plans rode on her being his date to the coronation which meant actually being nice to the lovesick boy.

“Sure, I’ll be waiting!” She said with fake enthusiasm. Ben didn’t seem to catch on to her bad acting and beamed at her before skipping off to do whatever Princes do. Mal suppressed an eye roll and sighed before making her way out the double doors and towards the Tourney field where she spotted Evie wrapped in Carlos’ arms. Mal would’ve been jealous if she didn’t know Carlos was unequivocally, irrevocably in love with Jay. Mal quickened her steps, not wanting to look eager to onlookers but worried about Evie. She didn’t see the Chad guy around which was lucky for him. She may have cursed him for even looking at Evie the wrong way. As she approached, Evie noticed her and flung herself into Mal’s arms.

“I’m fine,” Evie said, “but boys suck.”

“That’s an understatement,” Mal said, trailing her hand up and down Evie’s back as the boys covered the act of affection using their bodies. “Tell me what he did and I’ll curse him for you.”

“You can’t do that, Mal,” Evie sighed. “Everyone would know and you’d be sent back to the Isle. Our plan is lying on your shoulders. You have to play Ben’s perfect little princess, okay? For me? For everyone stuck on that Isle that doesn’t deserve to be there?” Mal furrowed her eyebrows and nodded quickly. She couldn’t let her temper get in the way of this plan. The kids on the Isle all needed them. Uma could only protect them for so long before another kid goes missing and shows up dead in an alleyway, or raped and thrown onto the sidewalk in nothing but their underwear. It wasn’t fair what was happening on the Isle and Mal couldn’t let her protective feelings towards any of the VKs hinder that.

“You’re right, E, as always,” Mal grumbled. “It doesn’t make me want to curse him any less, though.”

“I know Mal, I know.” Evie pulled away and smiled blindingly at Mal. “I appreciate the gesture, though.” Mal returned the smile with a small one of her own. One of the boys cleared his throat.

“We should go back inside, people are beginning to stare,” Jay advised. The girls nodded and they all took off into the building, Evie chattering about what Chad had done and what she had been thinking the entire time. Mal snorted at the thought that Evie would be so easily manipulated into doing something as trivial as homework. Evie didn’t get manipulated, she was the manipulator. The boys piled into the girl’s dorm, heading off onto their claimed bed and huddling together, talking about nothing in particular.  _ I give it one more week, if that much, before they get together,  _ Mal thought to herself, smirking. Now, confessing to Evie was another problem altogether. No time like the present, right? Mal glanced at the clock and cursed. She still had to get ready for her date with Ben and it was nearing the time he intended to pick her up.

“E, would you do me a huge favour?” Mal asked.

“Of course Mal, what is it?” Evie asked, looking concerned.

“Make me look like I care that I’m going out with Ben? He asked me on a date, of all things,” Mal scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

“That’s what couples do, Mal. It’s not unheard of.” Evie smiled slightly.

“But I don’t want to go on a date with him,” Mal pleaded, reluctant. Evie took her hand and led her to her sewing machine.

“Sit still while I do your makeup then I’ll whip up an outfit. How long do I have?” Evie asked. 

“Uh, about an hour and a half? Why couldn’t we use something from my normal wardrobe?” Mal asked, genuinely confused. Her leather was perfectly fine, thank you very much!

“Oh sweetie, we’re making you a dress!” Evie exclaimed, looking so excited that it melted Mal’s heart a little bit.

“Okay, okay, fine. Let’s get this done.”

 

“Wow,” Mal whispered as she stared at herself in the mirror. “I look...not disgusting.”

“You never looked disgusting Mal, not to me. You look beautiful,” Evie said from over Mal’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe you sewed an entire dress in an hour and a half,” Jay commented from the bed he was lounging on.

“To be honest, it was already half finished. It was one of the rejects for her coronation dress,” Evie confessed, blushing slightly. “I’ve made the boy’s outfits easily enough but mine and Mal’s are giving me a bit of trouble. Coronation is coming up! It’s right around the corner and I need to get the dresses done.”

“Don’t stress, Evie. We know you can do it and I’ll help you design and sew,” Carlos proclaimed, jumping up from the bed and striding over to Evie’s side. A knock at the door came.

“Meanwhile, Mal, your Prince Charming awaits,” Jay smirked. Mal snarled at him, not liking the mention of any Charming at the moment. Mal went and opened the door. There stood Ben, a helmet under his arm. He looked her up and down and Mal felt her skin crawl slightly. She knew he was too chivalrous to ever hurt her, but the gaze was reminiscent of those on the Isle, raking up and down children’s forms. Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked up at Ben, plastering on a small smile.

“Ready to go?” She asked.

“Yeah--just--wow, you look wow,” Ben stuttered. Mal smirked, glancing over her shoulder to look at Evie.

“I know,” she said simply. “Now let’s go, Beast Boy. You promised me a date.” She left the room, Ben following her like a lost puppy. Evie went to shut the door, her smile slowly turning to a frown as she watched Mal disappear around the corner.

 


	11. Chapter 11

As Evie went to sit down, the door burst open. The VKs were on their feet instantly, ready for a fight. There stood Lonnie and a girl in a plain blue dress cowering behind her.

“Hey guys!” Lonnie exclaimed, a smile plastered on her face. The Vks loosened up, still on guard but not in an active position to fight. “This is Jane, FG’s daughter.”

“H-Hello,” Jane stuttered. Evie glanced at her and she squeaked, clenching on to Lonnie’s dress. Evie felt a tingle of pure excitement run up her spine at the obvious fear only their presence was inducing in this girl.

“Is there anything you need or do you just enjoy coming into people’s room uninvited?” Jay asked, standing in front of Evie and Carlos slightly. 

“Well, I overheard Evie saying she was working on dresses for the coronation and I got excited and wanted to see because Jane here,” Lonnie pulled Jane in front of her, despite the girl’s protest, “needs a dress and her mother won’t take her shopping.”  _ Evil, does this girl breathe?  _ Jay thought to himself. Evie pushed him to the side, inspecting Jane closely.

“And why would I help you?” Evie asked, staring boredly at Jane and Lonnie. Lonnie held up a bag, coins jingling in it. Evie’s eyes lit up and she snatched the bag out of Lonnie’s hand. “I’ll show you a bit of my work and we can see if you like it. For an extra fee, I can get Mal to do your hair into something more...magical.” At this, Lonnie perked up as well, fiddling with a strand of her bob cut. Before Jane could utter a single word, Lonnie butted in.

“We’ll take it.”

 

Mal hopped off Ben’s scooter, hating how close she had to be to him the entire way.

“The forest? Your date with me is in the forest?” Mal asked, genuinely unimpressed.

“Not exactly, follow me,” Ben replied. He took off into the woods, Mal lagging behind him. As they walked, Ben chatted, basically telling Mal his life story. They got to a rope bridge and Mal let herself swing back and forth with their steps.

“My middle name is Florian,” caught Mal’s attention and she burst out laughing. 

“Florian? That’s ridiculous,” Mal heaved out between giggles. 

“Tell me something about you,” Ben demanded, his cheeks flaring up in embarrassment.

“What, trying to change the subject? Alright, I’ll allow it,” Mal said, gathering herself. “Um, my name isn’t actually Mal.”

“It isn’t? What is it really?” Ben asked. Mal shook her head, smirking slightly.

“You probably don’t want to know,” Mal said. “The name incites fear in most people.”

“Tell me!” Ben exclaimed as they got closer to the end of the bridge.

“Fine, my real name is Maleficent. Maleficent wanted me to be another her, to scare people so she gave me the name of the scariest person she knew, herself. However, I don’t live up to my mother’s expectations so I go by Mal until I ‘earn’ the title of Maleficent,” Mal said with a shrug. She got over it years ago. She had done more than her mother ever had. She had killed people on the Isle, to protect herself and her gang, to protect those that came to her in need of assistance (for a price, of course). Her mother never had been able to do such a thing, never prevailed. Mal had and that’s why she would make the name Mal more feared than ever. 

“Oh,” Ben said. “But you don’t want to be like your mother? I know you don’t, you have good in you Mal.”

“Of course I don’t want to be like my mother.”  _ I will be better, _ remained unsaid as Ben led Mal into a clearing surrounded by a lake. It was breathtaking.

“Wow,” Mal whispered to herself.

“You like it?” Ben asked, looking eager. Mal simply nodded, taking the place in. There was a red and white striped blanket on the ground with a wicker basket next to it. 

“What’s that?” Mal asked, heading towards the blanket.

“What, you’ve never seen a picnic before?” Ben asked jokingly. At Mal’s blank look, Ben’s smile disappeared. “Oh, uh. A picnic is where we sit down somewhere  outside to have lunch.” Mal’s eyes lit up at the mention of food. She was starving!

“Can we eat now?” She asked. Ben nodded and began taking the food out of the basket. Mal immediately went for the red things in the glass dish. Biting into it, she groaned at the sweet taste. “What is this?”

“A strawberry? You’ve never had--of course you haven’t. You must’ve had it bad on the Isle, huh?” Ben looked down, picking at a loose thread on the blanket.

“We got by,” Mal said, her voice hardening. “No thanks to your people.”

“I know and I intend on changing that when I’m crowned king. It’ll be my first declaration,” Ben claimed. Mal sat up straight, cocking her head to the side.

“Really?” Mal asked, intrigued.  _ Maybe this kid isn’t so bad, _ Mal thought to herself before shaking her head slightly. No, no thinking like that. She can’t get attached to these people. The same people who let her rot on the Isle for sixteen years. Who allowed Cruella de Vil to beat her son bloody, who let the Evil Queen starve Evie. Who let Mal and Jay get verbally and physically abused. No, this boy might not be bad but his father certainly was and Mal wasn’t going to let some kid get in her way. He was a means to an end and that was it.

“Yes, it may take a while, but it’ll happen.” There it was, the catch. It’ll take too long for everyone on the board to agree and to get the paperwork put through. It would be too long, too many Isle dwellers would die.

“That’s cool of you,” Mal said, disinterested now. She took another handful of strawberries, popping them into her mouth sporadically. She barely noticed Ben getting up and walking off. When she did finally notice it was because he let out a pathetic roar from on top of the rocks, standing only in a pair of shorts. 

“Are those...Are those crowns on your shorts?” Mal yelled to him, laughing. Ben blushed.

“Maybe!” He shouted back. He roared again and jumped into the water.

“Holy shit!” Mal exclaimed. “What the fuck?” She’d never seen anyone willingly jump into the water. Even Uma wouldn’t get into the shark infested waters of the Isle. Mal didn’t see any sign of him.

“He can’t die!” Mal muttered to herself. “He’s my ticket to the wand.” Mal tentatively stepped into the water, splashing in until her feet couldn’t touch the bottom. Evil, she was an idiot! How’d she make it this far? Mal splashed around, going under slightly. Suddenly, hands grabbed her, hauling her out of the water.

“You can’t swim?!” Ben exclaimed as he brought her to the edge of the platform.

“No! I live on an Isle where the water is infested with sharks, you moron!” Mal spluttered, spitting out some water. 

“But you still jumped into the water. Why’d you jump into the water if you can’t swim?”

“You weren’t surfacing!” Mal defended, feeling herself blush slightly.

“You’re a good person, Mal,” Ben said, putting his hand on top of hers. She wanted to rip her hand away from the contact but instead let him keep his hand over hers. This was all going according to plan.


	12. Chapter 12

When Mal made her way back to her room after Ben’s date, she was still soaked, tired and was not in the mood to find a bunch of girls sitting on the beds, chatting and waiting to be measured by Evie.

“Oh, Mal. You’re back! I need your help. Why are you so wet?” Evie rushed over, fawning over Mal’s state. “Here take some clothes, get in the shower but be quick. I need you to do something for me.” Mal was handed a wad of clothing before being pushed into the shower, too shocked to say anything. After taking a quick, warm shower, Mal stepped out of the bathroom. Immediately, all eyes were on her.

“What’s this about?” Mal asked cautiously, not liking the attention.

“These girls were gracious enough to  _ pay us _ to make them coronation gowns and to do their hair for them. Carlos and I have the gowns while you get to do their hair with your magic! Surprise!” Evie giggled nervously. Mal wanted to protest but she was so tired and seeing Evie’s pleading look was no help either.

“Fine,” Mal grumbled. “Let’s get this over with. Who first?” Lonnie pushed a cowering Jane onto the bed.

“She was here first!” Lonnie said cheerfully. Mal grabbed her spell book, looking for something not as strong as a latin spell. Finally, she came to a small passage in English that had to do with replacing the old with the new.

“Alright, beware, forswear, replace the old with brand new hair,” Mal said unenthusiastically. She did a small motion with her hand and, when she was finished, Jane’s bob cut had grown to be silky, wavy hair. Jane rushed over to Evie’s full length mirror, admiring her new look. The girls were all clamoring to be the next one done, but Lonnie got to the bed first.

“Beware, forswear, replace the old with new….cool hair,” Mal chanted. Lonnie jumped up, her own bob growing to a longer length. Another girl took her place and Mal resigned herself to having the slowest, most boring day of her life. At least they were paying.

 

The next week was boring. Everyone was busy preparing for family day. The VKs were not looking forward to the thought of having to face any of their parent’s foes. They weren’t prepared and it’s not like they could kill them in broad daylight, with the Prince, King and Queen being present. The four villains were starting to get comfortable where they were and, though they hated to admit it, they kind of liked being in Auradon. Carlos loved the robotics lab and helping Evie sew, Jay was ecstatic to become the co-captain of the Tourney team, Evie was in the middle of making a small business, considering the amount of girls that wanted her expertise in makeup, hair and fashion for coronation. Mal, well, Mal was just happy having her friends happy. Not to mention Ben was quite something. She didn’t love him, nor did she like him in that way. Her heart would always belong to Evie, but Ben seemed like a genuinely nice guy. You don’t find guys like that at all on the Isle. As the four of them made their way to remedial goodness, they couldn’t help but feel like a pit was in their stomach. No one wanted to admit it out loud, but they were beginning to doubt their plans.  _ Maybe Ben could hurry the paperwork through and get the kids off the Isle _ , Mal thought to herself, feeling guilty for even letting the thought pass through her head.  _ Then we wouldn’t need to steal the wand _ .

 

As the kids filed into the classroom, they noticed a large screen in front of the blackboard with a nervous Fairy Godmother standing next to it. The woman was shifting from foot to foot, a quivering smile on her face.

“What’s up?” Jay asked, slinging his book bag over his chair. He pulled out Carlos’ chair for him absentmindedly and Carlos felt himself blush.

“Kids, I have a very big surprise for you!” Fairy Godmother exclaimed. She reached and turned on the TV. All of their hearts stopped when they saw the face of their parents sitting regally in their chairs. Maleficent and Cruella both had sneers on as Grimhilde looked at herself in a broken mirror and Jafar fiddled with their line of the connection. “Ta da!” Fairy Godmother gave small jazz hands before going and sitting at her desk.

“Is it done, Jafar?” Cruella demanded.

“Do you see those vile ingrates on the screen yet? No? Then what do you think?” Jafar snapped. You could tell when the connection finally went through because immediately all the villains snapped to attention, fake smiles plastered on their face and a demeanor that was so sickeningly unreal that it made Carlos want to vomit out his lunch. His mother was not nice. Insane, mean, cruel, abusive, but never  _ nice. _ The four VKs slowly made their way to the screen, hesitating only slightly before moving. They were definitely not going to show their parents any weakness, which included being scared of them.

“Mal, darling. How is school treating you?” Maleficent asked. “It’s been an awfully long time, hasn’t it, child?”

“School has been fine mother, and it’s only been a few weeks, I’m sure you don’t miss me that much.”  _ Or at all. _ Maleficent sneered, not liking the rebellious attitude Mal held. 

“When will we get to see you, Evie dear. Momma misses you,” Grimhilde whined. “Oh my Evil, Evie have you not been taking care of yourself? You look awful, your hair’s a mess, your makeup is all wrong, you--”

“That’s enough, mother,” Evie snapped, stepping closer to the screen. “I look perfectly fine. If anyone needs a mirror right now, it’s you.” Mal put a hand on Evie’s back, rubbing in small circles. Evie stepped off the platform and back down with her friends. Grimhilde was spluttering, though Cruella seemed to think it was funny as she let out an eerie cackle.

“What insolence, Evil Queen. You let your brat talk to you like that? If Carlos were to speak to me that way I would--”

“Enough!” Carlos shrieked, feeling his heart beating out of his chest. He’d be damned, though, if he let his mother explain in detail the grotesque things she would do to him in front of Faemina and his friends.

“Excuse me? You-YOU LITTLE--”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Mal said, reaching up and unplugging the TV before Cruella could finish her sentence. “Thanks for that, Fairy Godmother.”

“Oh, no problem children!” Fairy Godmother said brightly. The kids began to leave the room.

“Mal, do you think we should be scared?” Evie asked.

“Probably, but nothing bad will happen. I won’t let it. I’ll be right back, I’m going to ask Faemina for a favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fairly short and boring so I give you....A DOUBLE UPDATE!!


	13. Chapter 13

Mal stood awkwardly on the field, watching as hundreds of heroes and sidekicks milled about, chatting and snacking on the food. She didn’t know where Ben had sauntered off to, but she could feel the presence of Evie and the boys behind her, all watching out for each other. An older woman stepped towards her, looking confused, her wrinkled brow furrowed.

“Do I-Do I know you, child?” The woman asked. “Are you a friend of Audrey’s?” Mal held back a scoff and turned her face towards the ground.

“No, I’m more like a...transfer student. Just got here a few weeks ago. Audrey and I aren’t on the greatest of terms. How do you know Audrey?” Mal explained, looking over her shoulder and spotting Evie and the boys watching with rapt attention and looking vaguely alarmed. 

“Why, I’m her grandmother, dear,” the woman, now identified as Queen Leah, laughed.

“What?!” Mal whipped her head around so fast she was sure she got whiplash. Her eyes were wide as she took in the similarities between Audrey and her grandmother. “I’m-I’m-” Mal didn’t know what to say, for the first time in her life. It’s not like she was going to say she was the daughter of Maleficent in front of the woman who birthed Aurora! A pit of unease settled in her stomach and she gestured behind her back for the others to come and get her out of the situation before any harm were to happen. Mal was  _ trying _ and she knew this misunderstanding would set them all back to the mindset they had on the first day they got to Auradon. Of course, before her friends could make their way to her, Audrey popped out of nowhere, as if she could smell the potential drama from a mile away. Mal’s breathing was coming short and fast, her chest felt like it was being squeezed. Her hands shook as she wiped the sweat off them on her purple jacket. Never once had she felt this way, not on the Isle and certainly not while in Auradon, but she’d seen it from Carlos enough to know she was having a panic attack. 

“Grammy!” Audrey exclaimed, pulling the woman into a hug. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Audrey. I was just talking to this young lady here and--”

“I wouldn’t talk to her if I were you, Grammy,” Audrey said darkly, sniffing haughtily. “Unless, of course, you plan on taking another one hundred year nap.” Queen Leah turned to scrutinize her and Mal awkwardly shifted from foot to foot, though she stopped when she felt the presence of her friends at her back.

“YOU!” Queen Leah cried, stumbling back and into Audrey, causing the girl to spill her cup of tea on herself. Mal would have laughed if the situation were any different. Fairy Godmother, Chad and Doug made their way to the small group, though everyone’s attention was on Mal and Leah. Mal felt hands on her shoulders and stiffened. She didn’t know who was holding her. Definitely not Carlos or Evie, they had longer fingers and slender hands. Jay’s palm was calloused and larger than this one. Mal peeked up and saw Ben towering over her. Instead of feeling protected, Mal felt like someone punched her in the gut. This was not going to be good.

“How did you escape the barrier?! How are you so young? Is no one else concerned that Maleficent is standing amongst us?” Leah cried, looking furious.

“No, Queen Leah. This is Mal, Maleficent’s daughter. My girlfriend.” Queen Belle looked absolutely faint while King Adam looked furious at this news. “Maleficent is still on the Isle. She can’t hurt anyone!” Ben exclaimed, looking naive and hopeful. “Don’t you remember my proclamation?” Queen Leah’s eyes hardened.

“Of course I remember your proclamation, foolish boy. How could I not when you seem so intent on destroying what your father built for us all? Bringing villains to Auradon? You don’t know them like we do, young man. They’re vile, cruel and rotten. I missed my daughter’s first words, first steps, first bruise,  _ first everything  _ because of what this wicked child’s mother did to my family.” Queen Leah sobbed, turning to lay her face in Fairy Godmother’s jacket. Mal didn’t know what to do. She took a step forward in order to say something,  _ anything _ when Chad  _ fucking _ Charming blocked her path. 

“Don’t touch her! Go away, stay away from her,” Chad said, putting his hand up.

“Chad, don’t do this,” Ben said, a warning tone in his voice.

“Do what Ben? Protect an old woman from Mal? Do you really think they’re  _ nice _ people? They were raised by their parents, they don’t do nice or kind, Queen Leah was right. Mal stole someone’s boyfriend,” Ben made a noise of protest but Chad continued, pointing at Jay. “You enjoy hurting people.” Carlos. “You’re a nobody.” Evie. “And you, oh, you’re a gold digging, lying, cheating  _ whore _ who wants to fuck her way to the top.” A gasp rippled through the crowd at the boy’s language. “It’s true! She lies and cheats using her magic mirror and she tried  _ seducing me _ so she could get my castle!” Another gasp. Evie felt her face burning, tears gathering in her eyes.

“That’s enough, Chad,” Ben said, though there was only exhaustion in his voice. Mal was in complete shock. How dare this guy have the nerve to talk to her friends like that! Mal’s eyes began to glow green, eliciting a squeak of fear from everyone around them. Both Jay and her took a few steps, ready to punch the daylights out of Chad when Carlos and Evie grabbed them by the arm, turning and leaving the field.

“Guys!” Ben shouted after them, though he sounded more relieved than anything.

 

The four of them found themselves at a picnic bench far away from the field. All of them felt terrible about themselves and angry about what had been said about each other. They stewed in silence until more hero kids began arriving, signaling the end of family day. Chad and Doug passed them, glaring openly before taking a seat at the table behind the four VKs. Audrey and Jane sauntered over, smirks on their faces.

“Y’know Mal, after this little stunt you pulled, I’m sure Ben will get over his little bad girl infatuation and leave you. It won’t last long,” Audrey laughed. 

“Yeah, I mean, he’s never going to make a  _ villain _ a queen,” Jane agreed. Mal scowled, her hand curling into fists. “Oh, and I would like a bit of clarification from Evie. I heard that she’s dating Carlos while Audrey heard she’s dating Jay. Doug insists it’s both of them because she’s a  _ slut _ who can’t keep her legs closed.” Jane laughed, turning on her hell with Audrey as they gossiped back and forth between each other. Mal unclenched her fists, slightly taken aback. For a moment, she burned with jealousy before she saw the tears start streaming down Evie’s face and the confused looks the boys shared with each other.

“That’s it,” Mal whispered. “Beware, forswear, undo Jane’s hair.” It was a simple incantation, one she had memorized when she found the hair changing spell in case she needed to do something like this. She did the hand motion and heard a scream from behind her. The VKs all stood up and turned to look at Jane, who had her old haircut. Audrey and the other girls were laughing at her when they noticed the villains staring at them.

“There’s a lot more where that came from. Just fucking try me,” Mal hissed.

“Who do you think you are?” Audrey demanded, hands on her hips.

“I’m Maleficent’s fucking daughter!” Mal roared. “Do I look like I’m kidding?” Mal paged through her spell book and watched with barely contained sadistic amusement as the girls all scattered, along with Chad and Doug. Mal let out a huff before turning around to face her friends.

“Come on, we have work to do. Let’s burn this hellhole to the ground.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

“Am I really a nobody, Jay?” Carlos asked. It was the middle of the night. After the whole family day debacle, everyone went to their room and hung around before going straight to bed. Carlos could hear the girls whispering in the bed they shared but couldn’t discern what was being said. Jay pulled the boy into his chest, stroking a hand through his hair.

“Of course you’re not a nobody, C,” Jay whispered back. Carlos felt tears come to his eyes.

“I’m so stupid for letting this get to me! I’ve taken beatings that hurt a hell of a lot more than some lousy words, why are they affecting me so much?”

“Maybe because you can expect something like that being said on the Isle, but here in Auradon, it just doesn’t happen. It’s not supposed to happen. We just seem to bring out the worst in people, huh?” Jay joked flatly.

“Yeah,” Carlos agreed hollowly, “we do.” 

“Carlos, look at me,” Jay took the boy by the shoulders, pushing him away so he could stare into his eyes. “You are not a nobody. Not to Mal, not to Evie and certainly not to me. You are my best friend and I’d be nothing without you, do you understand me? I’d be lost without you.” Carlos let himself scrutinize Jay’s expression, looking for the lie and finding none.

“You’re my best friend as well, Jay. I don’t know what I would do without you,” Carlos said, feeling like his breath was caught in his throat. The moonlight shined beautifully on Jay’s dark skin, the Arab teen having taken off his shirt to sleep. Carlos took note of the way their feet were tangled together and the way their bodies fit well beside one another. Before he could realize what he was doing, Carlos leaned closer, hesitating only a second before placing his chapped lips on Jay’s. Jay didn’t push him away, surprisingly, and instead entangled his hand in Carlos’ hair. The kiss probably wasn’t the best thing Jay had experienced, chapped lips against chapped lips, teeth clicking every once in a while and probably too much tongue,but to Carlos it was heaven. It was his first real kiss. His first kiss with his first crush and nothing could stop Carlos from enjoying it, especially when Jay was responding so enthusiastically. Eventually, the two parted, breathing deeply as they pecked each other on the mouth a few more times.

“I feel like we need to talk about this,” Carlos whispered.

“What’s to talk about, I like you, you like me. Doesn’t that make us boyfriends? Or did you just want a fuck buddy because I’ll tell you now, it’s a relationship or nothing. I’ve waited a long time to get to kiss you and there’s no way I’m just letting it be a casual thing,” Jay insisted. Carlos smiled, feeling his cheeks warm and a fuzzy feeling bloomed in his chest.

“Okay, boyfriends sounds good to me.”

“Go to sleep, you absolute morons,” Mal complained, though it didn’t look like Evie or her were going to follow that advice anytime soon. “We all know you love each other, blah, blah, blah.” Carlos blushed and buried his face in his hands, groaning.

“Okay, okay, M. Calm down, we’ll go to bed,” Jay laughed, rolling over to spoon Carlos. The boy blushed even brighter before letting himself relax into the embrace and letting sleep overtake him.

 

“You think they’re asleep?” Evie asked after a while, listening to the deep breaths of the boys.

“Yeah,” Mal whispered back. “If they were awake they would be exploring their newfound ability to kiss each other.” Evie giggled quietly, nodding her head in agreement.

“I’m glad they worked it out, though. They deserve to be happy,” Evie said with a gentle smile. Mal nodded, her eyes never leaving Evie’s own. It didn’t take a genius to notice how much Chad’s words hurt Evie, especially when her eyes were wet with tears. Mal said nothing, instead pulling the girl into her arms and rubbing her back gently. Evie let herself sob into Mal’s arms, her head nuzzled into the crook of Mal’s neck.

“He’s right,” Evie cried, “I’m nothing but a gold digger. I’m so unloveable, Mal. I ‘m just some whore--”

“No, you listen to me, Genevieve Wolfram. You are not a gold digger. Your mom is the gold digger, she conditioned you into thinking you needed a man, that you needed a castle in order to be happy. You  _ don’t _ and I think you know that. And you are far from some common whore on the Isle, Evie. You are so pure and the best thing that has ever happened to this gang. We wouldn’t be us without you and I’ve never regretted something more than when my mother banished you to your castle to live in exile.” Mal lifted a hand and stroked Evie’s face, wiping away the tears. “And you know what? We care about you, unconditionally. I love you, Evie. It feels great to say that. I love you as more than a friend, as more than my right-hand woman. You are so smart, so beautiful and so cunning. I don’t know if you feel the same but I can’t live without you, Evie.” Evie stared at Mal in wonder. Never had she heard Mal so vulnerable before. Mal was baring her soul to Evie and allowing Evie to do whatever she’d like with it. Mal’s confidence was slowly dripping away as Evie kept silent.

“Mal Bellaire, je t’aime. Ich liebe dich,  _ te amo _ , I love you too.” Mal couldn’t help but feel the sting of tears in her eyes as she gazed upon Evie confessing her love in four different languages. French, German, Latin and English, in that order.

“Evil, you’re incredible,” Mal said in a breathy voice. Evie grinned before roughly pulling Mal in, their lips colliding in a surprise, mind-blowing kiss. Their lips moved together slowly before they parted, leaning their foreheads together and breathing each other’s air. Suddenly, Mal let out a laugh. “I can’t believe Carlos and Jay confessed before we did, Jay’s never going to let me live that down.” Evie giggled as well.

“We’ll just have to beat them at being the best couple ever,” Evie said. “That’ll show them.” Evie giggled again, wiping any remaining tears off her face. “Thank you, Mal. You really know how to cheer a girl up.”

“I’d gladly do it any day, any time, my love,” Mal grinned. Evie swatted her shoulder playfully before leaning in and giving Mal another chaste kiss.

“Let’s get some sleep, okay?” Evie suggested. “Will you spoon me?” Mal gladly complied, becoming the big spoon and wrapping her arm around Evie’s tiny waist.

“I love you,” Mal said into Evie’s hair as she felt Evie’s breathing even out. Mal gave Evie’s head a small kiss before settling down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose Evie and Mal's last names by googling where their stories originated from (Snow White from Germany and Sleeping Beauty from France) and then found a German and French last name I liked the sound of :) Just so you know lol


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too excited to wait to post this so here ya go, another double update :)

The next day was the day of the coronation. All four VKs were nervous but excited as they dressed for the day. Evie, despite having vicious rumors spread about her, was still handing out finished dresses to giggling girls. None of them dared to look at Mal, who was standing protectively beside her new girlfriend. Mal, Carlos and Jay had a long talk that straightened out all the details about the rumors that spread about them being with Evie.

“Of course not, Mal! Why would we be with her when we literally just got together last night?” Carlos, always the voice of reason, exclaimed.

“I don’t know, Carlos but there must be some reason Chad fucking Charming and all of Auradon think you’re with _my_ girlfriend!” Mal said, getting angry.

“All we did was help her and comfort her when she was having a rough time, M. That’s it. Chill, seriously,” Jay said, throwing an arm around Carlos and tugging him into his side. Mal backed off, knowing she was in the wrong. She knew Carlos and Jay wouldn’t do something like that to her. Despite still being angry, she knew she had no right to be and turned, heading towards Evie who was handling a customer. After the exchange, Eve sighed.

“Let’s get out of here, we have a plan to go over,” Evie suggested. Everyone nodded, getting into their coronation outfits and headed out the door.

 

The four VKs were currently in the forest, smoothing out the small details in their plan. With the coronation being tonight, and after learning one too many girls could barge in asking for a dress and new hairstyle, the core four decided to move their secret meeting into the forest. No one should be there as they all should be getting ready for the coronation.

“So, should I just run up and snatch the wand out of Fairy Godmother’s hands or do you think she will still have it out after she crowns Ben and when I go to give him a hug I can grab it then?”

“Too risky, she may just put it back immediately. I say run up and snatch it. You’re a fast runner and no one will understand what’s going on which will give you a few seconds to do whatever you need to do,” Carlos said, leaning into Jay’s side.

“I agree,” Evie said, nodding her head slightly from where she was sitting primly in between Mal’s legs. “Too many risk factors and we need a hole in the barrier as soon as possible. We’ve been here too long.”

“What?” Came a sharp gasp from behind a tree. Immediately everyone was on their feet, Evie’s hands going to her purse, Carlos going for his dagger and Mal going for her spell book. Jay got into a defensive stance, knowing he didn’t need a weapon to take anyone on as he was the largest of them all.

“Show yourself!” Mal snarled. “ _Ostende te._ ” As if forced, little by little the man jerkily walked into sight.

“Ben,” Evie gasped.

“Mal, what are you doing? I know there’s good in your heart, you don’t have to do this!” Ben begged. Mal rolled her eyes and let a small smirk adorn her face.

“Of course I won’t do anything, Ben. You know me, you love me. Don’t you?” She purred. She expected Ben’s eyes to get glassy, become apologetic but instead, they harden.

“I thought I did, even without your stupid love spell. I thought you wanted me! Now I know you were just using me to get closer to the wand. How could I have been so blind?” Ben growled out. The four Vks froze for a moment, shocked. He wasn’t under their spell anymore? Fuck, he wasn’t under their spell anymore! When had this happened?

“I dunno Benny-boo, how could you have been so blind? I’m a VK, I don’t do things for people from Auradon, not for the people that condemned me and all the other children to that fucking Isle.” Mal casually flipped through her spellbook, Evie looking over her shoulder slightly.

“Mal no!” Evie shouted as Mal found the appropriate spell, letting it roll off her tongue.

“ _Occisio.”_ As Mal called out, pointing at Ben, Evie shoved her arm. The spell bled into a tree, immediately starting to suck the life out of the tree.

“We need him!” Evie snapped at the betrayed look on Mal’s face. Neither of them noticed the large tree beginning to sway.

“Uh, guys?” Carlos tried to gain their attention. No use, they were in their own world, glaring at each other. However, the snapping of the tree falling over was ear piercing and the four VKs looked up in time to scatter, barely being grazed by the branches. As they recovered from their tumble, they all noticed one thing: Ben was gone.

“Fuck! FUCK! Carlos, Jay, CATCH HIM!” Mal commanded. The two got to their feet and took off into the forest, dodging thick roots and branches with ease. Ben’s head start was evident and by the time they arrived at the bottom of the hill, looking up at the castle, it was too late. They could see Ben speeding up the Castle steps, warning every guard about what happened and who they needed to keep out and away. In front of them stood four people, swords out and looking like they were going to war and maybe they were. They all stood with grim looks on their face as Mal and Evie emerged from the trees. Mal took in the situation then smirked. The guards had all been called inside or to protect the gate. No one could see them which meant the heroes were virtually alone. No one to protect them now.

“Let’s get this party started,” Mal grinned.

Mal was tired of the shouting. Heroes surrounded the four villain kids, Mulan and Shang, Prince Charming, and Prince Phillip stood, armed with swords. They all stood in front of the teens, keeping them from getting to the castle, getting to their thrones. Despite the malicious intent in the air, all the children stood bored in front of the tense adults.

“Move,” Mal said lowly, her eyes flashing green as she rolled her head back. The adults stood their ground.

“You need to really think about what you’re doing, little girl,” Prince Phillip warned, his sword held in front of him in a white-knuckled grip.

“Oh, we know _exactly_ what we’re doing, Phillip. I think it should be you who truly thinks about what they’re doing here,” Evie responded, a sly grin on her face.

“Evil isn’t going to be losing this time, sorry to burst your bubbles,” Jay added. No one moved. Mal was growing very, _very_ bored of this standoff.

“We’ll tell you once more, _move_ or we’ll make you,” Mal growled.

“We aren’t letting you pass us. We beat your parents, we can easily beat a bunch of teenagers,” Prince Charming responded cockily. Definitely Chad’s father, that asshole.

“Oh, you really shouldn’t have said that,” Carlos smirked. “Mal, light ‘em up.” Like she had been waiting for permission, the purple haired girl's hands lit on fire, green flames surrounding her clenched fists and crawling up her arms. The magic didn’t burn her skin and her clothing held firm thanks to Evie. With an animalistic growl, the girl launched a fireball at Prince Charming, then letting loose on Prince Phillip, having a personal vendetta. Evie, despite being in 8-inch heels, rushed Prince Charming while he was off balance, vials of poison clinking in her purse and a small dagger in her hand as she kicked away the man’s sword.

“Is that all you got?” She asked the man, hating how similar he looked to Chad. Jay was face to face with the ex-General of China, holding up well despite the man’s military background. Carlos, nimble and quick as always, dodged Mulan’s sword and easily cartwheeled away, his foot hitting her wrist hard in an attempt to get her to loosen her grip. She did for a moment, but easily tightened the hold she had. For the split second she had her attention away, Carlos had gotten behind her. The heroes were losing, and fast. Carlos gripped her bun and yanked her head back, sending her to the ground with a sharp cry. At the sound of his wife, Shang whipped around and bolted for Carlos. Jay attempted to grab him but his fingernails scraped uselessly against the man’s armor.

“Fuck, C!” Jay bellowed. Carlos turned swiftly, letting himself fall to the ground and avoid being impaled by the sword aimed for his heart. Doing a windmill sweep with his feet, Carlos knocked Shang off his feet as well. Mulan grappled for her own or her husband’s sword and quickly found one, facing off with the two teenagers. While this was happening, Evie had easily incapacitated Charming, the man not as used to battle as the rest were, having had his happily ever after without much trouble. After getting the man to the ground, Evie uncapped her poison and forced it down the man’s throat. She tightened the hold she had on his arms using her legs and kept the man’s mouth shut and nose closed off until he swallowed the concoction. He immediately started seizing, foaming at the mouth until he passed out. She then went to uncap another vial but it was knocked out of her hand by Phillip. The man was flailing, trying to get Mal off his back. The fire was eating at his torso and neck where she held on. An amused and joyous smile was on Mal’s face.

“Are you just gonna take that?” Mal asked, “Or will you fucking fight back?”

“Get off me, you devil spawn!” Phillip roared. Evie giggled, a terrifying sound in the midst of a battle.

“She is far worse than the devil,” Evie called. “Hades was absolutely terrified of us.” The girl went to pick up the vial she had dropped when Charming stumbled to his feet, grabbing her by her arm. She grunted, twirling slightly on her foot to kick the man powerfully in the chest. Her heel dug into his flesh, breaking through at the contact.

“ _Don’t_ _fucking touch me,”_ She spat, uncorking the vial before throwing it at Charming’s face. She watched in satisfaction as the acid ate away at the man’s face. He clawed at his skin, ripping off chunks and leaving muscle exposed. “Chad’s pretty little face is next.” Charming wailed, terrified for himself and his family. He had severely underestimated the petite blue haired girl and now he paid for it, laying in a pool of his own blood, vomit and torn skin, dead. The heroes all watched in shock at the debacle, forgetting themselves at the horror of the scene. The Isle kids didn’t react. Mal took Phillip by the wrist and snapped it. He cried out in pain, dropping his sword. Mal lit her hands on fire, watching in satisfaction as the flames ate at his arms, transferring from her to him. They enveloped Phillip, boiling his skin and charring him before he fell silent, the fire had burnt all his nerve endings off. He crumpled to his knees and fell to his side, dead. With the distraction, Carlos took the opening, kicking the sword out of Mulan’s hands and sprinting behind her surprised form. He slipped an ornate dagger from his sleeve and slit her throat, making sure to dig it deep and knick the carotid artery. At the sight of his wife, General Shang wailed not noticing Jay swaggering up behind him until the Arab teen had his arm around his neck, jerking the man’s head to the side and hearing a satisfying snap before letting the man’s body fall limply to the ground. Grinning, the four teens met back up in the center of their mayhem.

“We get rid of distractions as quick as possible,” Mal said, determination running through her words. “We’re heading straight for the castle.”


	16. Chapter 16

Jay was casually swinging Mulan’s sword as they all walked up the steps, watching with amusement at the terrified looks on the guards faces. The guards’ faces hardened, determined to protect their king, queen and prince despite being terrified of the four children that radiated power. Their act of bravery did nothing to qualm the VKs amusement, easily seeing through the facade to the scared men and women beneath.

“I’ll give you an option,” Mal drawled. “Let us in and we will make your deaths quick. Try to stops us and I’ll have Carlos skin you alive and wear your skin as a coat.” Mal wasn’t joking and it seemed the guards knew that as they looked at Carlos who spun his dagger between his fingers.

“Tick tock,” Evie giggled, smiling sweetly at the guards. They all felt a shiver run down their spines.

“No,” one guard said, standing up straight.

“What are you doing, Karl?!” Another guard demanded. “Just let them through. I’d rather die quick than have that  _ freak _ skin me alive.”

“Excuse me?” Jay asked, eerily calm. “Did you just call him a freak?” Jay didn’t wait for an answer, instead stabbing Mulan’s sword deep into the guards abdomen. “Don’t you  _ ever _ call him a freak again.”

“Not like he’ll be able to, since he’ll be dead soon from blood loss,” Evie commented as Jay withdrew the sword. The other guards watched in shock as their fellow guard crumpled to the ground, wailing in agony. 

“Oh shut the hell up,” Mal said, kicking the guard in the side. “I’ve been stabbed before and it does not hurt that much.” Mal scoffed and stepped over the body. “This is taking way too long. Everyone, do as you please as long as it doesn’t take more than a few minutes.” The four VKs sprung into action, pleased as they incapacitated and murdered the large group of guards efficiently. Evie’s seemingly non-stop supply of poisons were doused onto multiple guards while Jay and Carlos worked as a team, back to back as they swung their sword and dagger at the unsuspecting guards. Mal fired curses in latin, her hands beginning to flame once more when guards would get too close. In no less than five minutes, half of the army had fled and the other half were dead. Mal knew as soon as she took the throne, the guards that left would be rounded up and executed. They were too much of a flight risk to be enslaved and forced to work as guards to the core four. However, they had more pressing matters than some escaped guards. Mal climbed the rest of the steps, hopping gingerly over the bloody bodies of the Auradonian guards.  _ Worthless and pathetic _ , Mal thought to herself. She stopped at the large doors, looking to her side where Evie stood, then looking backwards to where Carlos and Jay were leaning on each other casually.

“Let’s do this,” Mal breathed, excitement running through her veins. She tried the doors only to find them locked. She easily whispered an unlocking spell and finally,  _ finally _ the four VKs stepped foot in the castle. They needed to find their way to the Great Hall where the ceremony was still taking place.

“Evie, can you have the mirror tell us where to go?” Mal asked. Evie nodded, pulling the mirror out of her purse.

“Mirror mirror in my hand, where are all the royal citizens in the land?” Evie asked it. The mirror glitched slightly before showing a map of the castle, heat signatures in a room not too far down the hall from them.

“Let’s go,” Carlos urged, too excited to wait any longer. He could taste the freedom, the  _ power _ already and he was not nearly patient enough to stand around and wait. Unknown to them, a bright light shot through the sky and hit the barrier, bringing it down for a minute before it magically repaired itself. Mal took the initiative, striding quickly down the hall, leaving bloody footprints in her wake. None of them noticed but their coronation clothing that Evie had made were splattered with blood. If any of them had noticed, though, they would’ve thought it was an improvement to the garment. Who didn’t think splattered blood was a great accessorizer? Evie, Carlos and Jay quickly followed Mal to where she stood before the doors to the Great Hall. She could hear Faemina talking which meant they hadn’t missed the ceremony. Not yet, anyway. Mal swung the doors open and everyone went still and quiet, eyes and heads snapping towards the sound of the doors crashing against the walls.

“Thought we would miss such a big day, did you?” Mal asked innocently, crossing her arms over her chest. If it weren’t for the blood, the VKs would’ve looked stunning to the people of Auradon. No one had noticed that under all the leather, under the malnutrition and skinny bodies, there were four beautiful and  _ powerful _ young men and women. That would be their downfall, the underestimation. Carlos and Jay stood in their tuxes while Mal and Evie stepped forward, their gowns trailing the floor slightly. 

“C’mon Beast Boy, you really think your girlfriend would miss your big coronation?” Mal taunted. Everyone was frozen in shock. As Mal and the others carefully stalked closer and closer, the room suddenly erupted into screams and shouting. Lonnie was crying, as was Audrey, Aurora and Cinderella. They knew their husbands and parents were gone. Mal stared around, looking for the wand and found it in plain Jane’s hands. Odd, but Mal could work with this. As Mal stepped closer, green smoke filled up the room. Suddenly, there Maleficent stood, tall and skinny as the day she had come to the christening of baby Aurora. Thin lips were pulled up into a smirk and she looked around at the shocked amount of people.

“I’m back,” she drawled, her smirk still in place. Diablo sat on her shoulder as she glided over to Adam, Belle and Ben. No one knew what to do, they only were aware that there were now five threats in the castle. Mal stood tall in the middle of the room, staring her mother down. Evie had her hand clasped in hers while Jay and Carlos stood a step behind, covering their backs.

“Jane, what have you DONE?” Mal growled, her glowing green eyes flicking to the scared, trembling girl. Fairy Godmother broke the eye connection, stepping in front of her daughter and plucking the wand out of her hands.

“That is  _ enough _ .” Fairy Godmother exclaimed. “Bibbity bobbity--” her words were cut off by Maleficent.

“ _ TACE!” _ Immediately, Fairy Godmother’s mouth snapped shut. She could no longer open her mouth and therefore could not finish the spell. Maleficent yanked the wand from Fairy Godmother’s grasping hands.  _ “Sile!” _ Everyone except the four villain kids froze in their place. Mal didn’t know why her mother kept her and her friends mobile, but she was certainly grateful. Maleficent could underestimate them all she wanted, but they were not stupid little kids.

“I have the wand,” Maleficent said, letting her hand trail across the surface.  _ Not for long,  _ Mal thought to herself before yelling  _ “Veni ad me!” _ The wand shook in Maleficent’s grasp and the woman tried to hold on but Mal was stronger. The wand shot out of Maleficent’s hand and into Mal’s.

“Mal, what do you think you are doing? I had the wand! I could’ve--I mean  _ we _ could rule this world! Give the wand back, Mal. Now.” Mal wavered, stuck between getting what she wants, what the Isle kids need, and finally pleasing her mother.

“No,” Carlos answered, stepping in front of Mal. “This is no longer your fight Maleficent.”

“You failed the first time around, you don’t get a second chance,” Jay said, stepping up beside Evie. 

“You’re a nobody, Maleficent. You don’t kill, you don’t fight. You’re not powerful and everybody know it. You lost your touch,” Evie huffed, sniffing daintily. Mal gave her friends grateful looks.

“Not powerful?” Maleficent was shocked by the nerve of these kids. “I’ll show you powerful.  _ In draconis!”  _ A puff of green smoke surrounded Maleficent and Mal began to worry. Her mother was turning into a dragon in the middle of the Great Hall, where there were columns that could be knocked down and could kill one of her friends. She was not going to let that happen. The smoke cleared and Mal was unsurprised to be staring into the green eyes of a large dragon.

“You know mom, you put me through hell. I had to learn how to fight for myself, I had to protect not only myself, but my gang and my associates. You taught me nothing. You failed at killing Aurora, you failed at getting the wand. It’s over Maleficent. No one will even know your name when I’m through with you. Everyone will remember the names Evie, Jay, Carlos and Mal!  _ FACTI SUNT PULVIS!”  _ Mal was surprised her mother had let her speak. Maybe Maleficent had thought she was going to repent and give her the wand at the sight of her in her dragon form. However, Maleficent was not expecting Mal to have the guts to kill her own mother. As a dragon, Maleficent couldn’t talk so she couldn’t shout a reversal spell before the ‘become dust’ spell hit her. Immediately, her scales started cracking and falling off, becoming nothing but ashes that burnt up in the wind that was surrounding her mother. Mal watched with grim satisfaction as her mother struggled. Her mother turned back into human form, half of her face gone. More skin pulled away with a sickening  _ snap _ and burnt up, leaving the smell of burning flesh in its wake. More skin pulled off and eventually, all that was left were bones. The bones quickly became dust and suddenly Maleficent was no more. It was as quick as the snap of your fingers. Finally, Mal was free. She had the wand and she would finish what she had started. As Maleficent was gone, her spell wore off, leaving the party goers confused and disoriented, though they remembered every word and everything that had happened.

“My dear,” Fairy Godmother said, stepping closer to Mal. “Thank you for getting rid of Maleficent, though we all know you could have done it without killing her. Give me the wand and I’ll see to it that you’re given a fair trial as minors for your misdeeds.” Mal snorted, taking a step back and letting her friends form a semi-circle around her.

“As if,” Mal said. She pointed the wand at her throat. “ _ Et canetis Uma _ . Get ready, there’s about to be a hole big enough for your ship to fit.” Mal canceled the sound spell and knew Uma was getting ready. She’d give her three minutes.

“What are you talking about child? Give me the wand!” Fairy Godmother lunged for the wand but Evie blocked her, pushing the woman backwards.

“No can do, FG. There’s a new fairy godmother in town and it certainly isn’t you,” Mal smirked.

“Give her the wand Mal,” Ben said, cutting into the conversation. “That is an order from your king.”

“You are  _ not  _ my king,” Mal hissed. “Not you and certainly not Adam. I do not follow a king or a queen, definitely not people who leave children on an Isle to rot for the rest of their lives!” Two more minutes.

“Do you know how many children have died because of the lack of food to eat or because their parents beat them to death?” Carlos demanded. “Too many to count. We’ve had to bury too many kids and not enough adults. The adults end up living longer lives than their children. How fucked up is that?” One more minute.

“You’re not getting the wand, Faemina. That’s it, this is the end for you all. Maybe we will spare your children, be better than all of you. You call yourselves heroes when really, you’re the villains of our story. Fuck you and your righteousness. If being good means letting kids rot, then I’d much rather be bad.”  _ Now! “FORAMINIS!” _ A bright light shot through the wand, heading straight for the barrier where it had been pointed. Mal couldn’t see what was happening but she was sure villains were scrambling, crazed with the amount of magic pouring in. As soon as the barrier was closed, though, that magic would disappear and it would leave the adults sad little husks of themselves once more. Mal spotted a small dot of brown with a flag sailing the seas towards Auradon and immediately canceled the spell. “ _ Prope!”  _ The hole closed. Finally, it was done. The villain kids were off the Isle. Now what to do with those in Auradon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't moving too quickly :D


	17. Chapter 17

Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos glided elegantly through the shocked adults and made their way up to the throne.

“Kneel,” Mal commanded. When no one did, she grew angry, slashing the wand down and silently forcing everyone to their knees. She knocked Ben’s crown off and let it hit the floor. “ _ Evanescet _ .” She did the same with Adam and Belle’s crowns, causing them to disappear as well. She then turned to her girlfriend and best friends, swishing the wand in a complicated motion that somehow came to her. Soon, the four had elegant crowns sitting on their head, as well as thrones that fit their style. Carlos’ frame was made of bones, though the seating was comfortable. Jay’s was solid gold and the top was shaped as a Cobra’s head. Mal’s was an ornate throne, a traditional thing. She would sit in that throne and show the people of Auradon that she was now their Queen and they would respect her  _ or else. _ She did, however, place a metal dragon curled around the back of the throne, its head sticking up above the top and baring it’s pointy teeth. Evie’s was plush and luxurious, though the frame was made out of the winding roots of an apple tree that grew overhead. Mal looked at the wand, something small but so incredibly powerful and felt an idea grow in her head. No one would be able to take it from her if she were to absorb the magic into herself.

“ _ Facti sunti!” _ She yelled and heard Fairy Godmother gasp and choke back a sob. The wand glowed gold as the magic crept up Mal’s arm and began absorbing into her skin. It burned but Mal didn’t care. She was now the most powerful being in Auradon and she would burn them all for making her and her subjects, her fellow Kings and Queen, suffer. After the last of the glittering magic was sucked out of the wand, Mal threw it down. It was now just a useless little toy. An array of burn marks scattered her arms, looking like lightning flashing across her skin. Mal turned to the kneeling crowd, raising her hands above her hands and laughing. 

“Why hasn’t any Fairy Godmother done that? This feels incredible!” Mal muttered to herself and her friends. She could physically feel the magic running through her veins and it made her feel incredibly powerful. She waved her hand silently and the entire crowd froze in place. Mal stifled the urge to jump up and down in excitement. She could do spells silently! Silent spells were the only type of magic that was incredibly hard to master for the Fae, as it was infinitely more powerful than Latin and English spells. Evie grabbed her hand and squeezed. 

“Let’s go meet up with Uma,” she said, smiling at Mal. Mal nodded and regally descended the steps, Evie and the boys close behind her. She left the Auradonians in their kneeling position as she and the others left the castle, kicking dead bodies out of the way as they headed for the beach where they could see Uma’s ship was currently docking. Mal could see the awed look on dirty children’s faces. She would get the kids and teens a shower and force the chef to cook a grand meal for those under her protection. Despite what the people of Auradon may be thinking right now, Mal wasn’t heartless. When children and teenagers came to her with deals of exchanging items for protection, Mal wasn’t going to say no. Not only did that mean she could provide for her gang, but it meant that the kid had a safe place to stay as well as pulling their own weight. Why would she ever say no? Word spread amongst the children and teenagers who were being beaten and raped by parents or relatives or even strangers on the street, and those who needed help came to Mal, Evie, Jay or Carlos. It was an arrangement Mal had had for years. If you could carry your own weight and not be a freeloader, you would be under the protection of the dragon and her gang. No one would mess with you, and if they did, they didn’t stay alive for very long. The kids filed off the boat, heading straight for Mal in an orderly fashion. They all stared at the four glittering crowns that sat atop the VK’s heads. Uma was the last to get off the boat, Harry and Gil flanking her.

“Where’s the wand, Mal?” Uma demanded. “It looks like you won, but we are nothing without the wand.”

“Relax Uma, I have the wand. Well, I have the power.” To demonstrate, Mal allowed her magic to envelop her in golden and green sparks. Uma’s jaw dropped.

“You absorbed its powers? How is that possible?” Uma asked, furrowing her brow. 

“That doesn’t matter,” Mal snapped. “What’s important is that I have Auradon royalty kneeling for me, for  _ us _ in the Great Hall. We need to get the second phase of the plan in place. You ready, Captain?” Uma smirked at the title before nodding.

“Let’s go,” Uma ordered the kids. Evie and Carlos took the hands of the four smallest children, leading them up the steps carefully and into the Great Hall.

 

In the Great Hall, the crowd was getting antsy. They were all cramping up and couldn’t talk, could barely breathe through the freezing spell. The doors flew open and in walked Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos with a horde of children and teenagers. There had to of been over one hundred dirt stained children flooding the Great Hall, snickering at the kneeling royals and making their way to the thrones so they would be standing behind Mal and the others. Uma, Harry and Gil stood side by side with the core four, backs straight and wicked grins on their faces.

“Rise,” Mal commanded and the crowd did so, hatred in their eyes. Mal laughed off their petty glares. “Look at what you’ve done. Look at these children and tell me how you did not care a single bit that they were on the Isle, starving away. You did not weep with them as we did, you did not bandage wounds like we did, you didn’t CARE like we did. And you dare call yourselves the heroes. It’s your fault we are in this position.” Mal turned to Adam. “If you had taken the time to realize that the children are not their parents, this wouldn’t have happened. Yet here we are, Beasty. I’m glad they’re not their parents. This plan wouldn’t have gone off as well as it did if they were.” A few kids laughed in the crowd of villains.

“Now we are going to do things differently around here,” Evie took over. “We have taken all the children on the Isle under our protection or who have allied themselves with us and brought them here. They will stay here and there’s nothing that can be done about it. Your lives are in their hands. Each hero and sidekick will step forward for each child and they will choose whether you die where you stand or whether you get thrown on the Isle to battle it out with the adult villains. Uma, you first as our loyal general who rounded up so many of the children. Tell me, did any die before you escaped?”

“Three little fish died, Orion was beaten to death, Val was mugged in an alley and her throat was slit and Tommy….Tommy took their own life after they were brutally raped.” Evie felt tears gather in her eyes but she forced them down. 

“Thank you Uma. Call forward those that have wronged you.”

“Ariel and Eric,” Uma sneered. The ocean of people parted to show the two robotically walking towards the steps. “You worthless, pathetic excuses for human beings. Unfreeze them Mal. I would like a fair fight when I skewer  Eric’s head on my sword.” Mal did so without question and Harry tossed Eric his sword after a look from Uma.

“You don’t want to do this, Uma,” Eric tried to reason, backing up a few steps.

“Oh, but I really, really do.” Uma threw herself into the fight. There was no beating around the bush with her. Ariel was behind an invisible shield, blocking her from getting to her husband or her daughter Melody, who was still amongst the crowd. Eric kept trying to dodge, though he didn’t do a very good job at it. He didn’t want to swing at a teenager but it was looking like he might have to.

“Let’s go!” Uma barked. “Bring it on!” She brought her sword down and Eric rolled away from the blow before standing, getting into the proper stance. Uma grinned. “Finally, let’s get this party started.” The swords clashed as Uma raced at Eric. They slashed and swung at each other with vigor. Uma seemed to be winning. Eric was cut up, blood running into his eye from a cut above his eyebrow. Uma’s sword clashed with his and she got real close to Eric, her eyes glowing with hatred.

“I’m not my mother, Eric. I won’t lose,” Uma whispered. Eric struggled to push the small girl back. “Well, isn’t this embarrassing for you. You forgot the most important thing about villain kids.” A sharp pain ran through Eric’s abdomen and he could hear Ariel’s muffled screams. “We don’t fight fair.” Uma backed up enough for Eric to see a pocket knife sticking out of his stomach. When he looked back up, Uma’s sword was pointed right in between his eyes. He expected her to gloat, give him some time to recover a bit and grab his sword that fell to the floor. However, she didn’t. “Fighting fair gets you killed on the Isle, as do monologues.” With that short statement, Uma pierced her sword right through Eric’s head, the sword going straight through. Brain matter clung to the blade as Uma pulled it out, ignoring the cries and screams of Ariel. Eric slumped to the floor, blood pooling around him. Uma laughed, wiping the blood onto Eric’s pristine clothing and sauntered back to her place beside Mal.

“I don’t care what’s done with the kid, but I want Ariel to be my prisoner until the day I see fit to kill her.” Mal nodded, but stood still.

“I wish to hear that as less of an order and more respectful, as I am your queen, Uma,” Mal reminded the girl. Her eyes flashed green with warning and Uma held back a flinch Uma refused for a few moments and Mal grew tired of waiting. “Fine, we will find another general. Jay, kill her.”

“No!” Harry shouted. “Uma, just say it.”

“My apologies, Queen Mal,” Uma forced out between gritted teeth. “I wish for Ariel to be my prisoner on my ship until I see fit to kill her, if your excellency sees fit that’s the right thing to do.” Uma bowed. 

“I like the bowing but you’re laying it on thick. You’re getting on my last nerve. Get up. Fine, we will keep Ariel behind the wall until it is time for you to set sail,” Mal sighed. Next was Harry, who didn’t wait a second after the spell wore off to behead both Wendy and Peter, a second later crushing Tinkerbell underneath his foot. He didn’t care what was done with the lost boys or Tiger Lilly and her clan, leaving that up to Mal and the other four. Gil didn’t care either, not being a very vindictive person, he left it up to Mal to decide the fate of the once royal family. As kids lined up, a pattern arose. The older teens would maim at least one of their parent’s heroes before either leaving the rest for Mal or sentencing them to the Isle. The younger ones were still skittish and were too young to do anything besides use a pocket knife to defend themselves so they either sentenced the entire family to the Isle or left it up to Mal. Soon the crowd thinned out. Those that were going to the dungeon to decide their fate were magically cuffed and sent robotically walking towards the dungeon. Jay and Carlos followed, going to pack them in the cells and lock them in. On the other side of the room were those that were going to the Isle. They would be loaded onto Uma’s boat and thrown onto the Isle using the remote that generated the bridge and subsequently opened a hole in the barrier for a certain amount of time. Ariel would be loaded on the boat and put in a cell. Everything was going swimmingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cousin and I drew the thrones I described in this chapter :D It took a little while. if you wanna see it (I couldn't figure out how to post images in archive), go to https://www.deviantart.com/forgottenfate88/art/The-Thrones-787947183


	18. Chapter 18

Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay congregated in a room off the Great Hall once the boys had come back from locking in the prisoners. Now, the core four had almost all of Auradon’s most prominent people in their grasp or on the island. Uma had set off an hour ago and Mal was sure that they were already being thrown on the Isle as they speak. Literally thrown. Uma was not a patient person. Mal was sure she could figure out a spell, or create one of her own, in order to watch the ensuing fight that was inevitable between villains and heroes. Mal was sure her girlfriend and the boys would be delighted to watch the fighting and the downfall of the villains and heroes. However, they had all, except Carlos, kept their own story heroes in the dungeon. Carlos didn’t want revenge on Anita and Roger. He wanted revenge on his mother. Uma had strict instructions to capture Cruella alive at any cost and bring her back so she can answer for the blood she had spilled. Carlos’ blood, to be exact. Anita and Roger were sent to the Isle without a second thought. Their abundance of dogs were being kept to be trained as guard dogs. Carlos was never afraid of dogs. He knew his mother would lie to him about anything, especially dogs, so he didn’t mind in the slightest. The puppies would be easy to mold into vicious and loyal guard dogs. The elder ones, Perdita and Pongo, would be a hard nut to crack, but Carlos was sure they would come around eventually. Especially if they had Mal’s magic on their side.

“Now what?” Jay asked. No one knew exactly what to do. They achieved what they set out to accomplish and it felt like they were at a stand-still.

“Now, we rule,” Mal responded. “We rule and we take revenge on those that have wronged us.” All the VKs smiled at the thought. None of them could wait.

 

Two days after the takeover, Jay sent for Jasmine, Aladdin, and the Genie. The Genie was bound once more to a lamp, as he could not be killed, and Mal, with her magic, created a concrete box around the lamp. Uma then dropped it in the middle of the ocean, never to be found again. Aladdin and Jasmine’s deaths were violent. Hand to hand combat was Jay’s way and he beat them until they no longer moved or breathed. Jasmine was no fighter and with her tiger gone to undergo training to become loyal to only the Kings and Queens, she was useless. Aladdin put up a better fight, but in the end, he still ended up with Jay heaving over him, sweat glistening on his body as his fists smashed in Aladdin’s face. Carlos thought it was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

 

A week after the takeover, Evie sent for Snow White and the seven dwarfs. She poured poison down the dwarfs’ throats and had Snow White watch as the last of the people she loved seized and drowned in their own blood and vomit. She then forced a potion down Snow White’s throat that aged her rapidly and watched in satisfaction as the young lady turned old and crippled before turning into bones and rotted flesh.

She later sent Doug and Chad to the Isle, watching through her new, gigantic magic mirror as the boys were ripped to shreds (literally) by the villains moments after they had arrived. Revenge was a dish best served cold.

 

Mal called for Aurora, Queen Leah and Audrey almost a month after the takeover. Due to little food and water, they were all skin and bones. Mal cackled as Audrey and her mother began to sob, pleading and begging for their lives. Magic ran through her veins and she used it with little effort, torturing the family until they all were bloody and couldn’t stand upright anymore. The three women were forced to kneel as Mal said a small speech.

“You know, I was almost going to turn to good for a second there.” All the Auradonians forced to watch the display looked shocked. “Yes, I know and I was so close, too. These guys would follow me to the ends of the Earth, so they would’ve turned to good as well. But, here’s the thing, you,” she pointed at Queen Leah and Audrey, “fucked it all up. You just had to open your mouths and spew your bigoted opinions. After that, I wanted to watch this place burn. It’s all. Your. Fault. Now you’ll get to watch each other burn.” Mal lit her hands on fire and burned the three alive, one by one. Audrey first, then Aurora, then Queen Leah. As Mal placed her hand on Queen Leah, she leaned in close and whispered: “should’ve kept your mouth shut, bitch”. The fire was specially made for them to feel every minute detail of the burning sensation and Mal was delighted to hear their screams and smell the stench of burning flesh. Some people in attendance threw up and Mal knew she would execute them for being weak later on. For now, she’d sit back and enjoy this.

 

Carlos didn’t care that Anita and Roger died not even two days after they arrived on the Isle. All he cared about was the piece of shit woman rotting away in a cell beneath his feet. When he called for her, three months after their take over, she was impossibly skinnier than he remembered and she sobbed at his feet, begging for mercy and trying to justify her actions. She clung to his ankles until he kicked her off, sending her sprawling down the steps. The woman grew angry, attempting to stand up and approach Carlos. The boy slammed her down on a table in the middle of the room, having Jay help him tie her up. The woman struggled, spewing insults and curses. Carlos inserted a blade and she screamed as he painstakingly began to peel her skin off of her. People watched in horror for hours, unable to take their eyes off the spectacle as Cruella writhed around in pain and her son skinned her alive. Whenever she passed out, Mal would wake her with a spell. She felt every part of being skinned alive and, at first, she felt smug. Carlos would surely make a coat out of her skin and honor her legacy, even though he’d do it by one-upping her. That is until he made it entirely clear by throwing each piece he took off into a trash can that he would do nothing of the sort. He wanted her to feel and be as useless as he once thought he was. Finally, the job was done and he watched in satisfaction as his skinning tool sunk deep into Cruella’s skull, killing her instantly.

 

Mal sent for Ben, Adam, and Belle last. Adam and Belle were killed instantly, Mal not feeling like drawing it out. Their blood pooled on the ground surrounding Ben and the boy flinched. Mal knew Ben was up to something with the prisoners and, with the help of magic mirrors, knew they were going to start a rebellion. Lonnie and Jane, the remaining two out of the six that started the rebellion (Ben, Lonnie, Jane, Doug, Audrey, Chad) were called up and forced to kneel. Each finger was broken one by one on the girls and boy for their attempt at an escape, pathetic as it was. Mal then put a spell on them, making them live out their worst fears over and over again until, finally, they all snapped, losing their sense of mind and sense of self. Jane grabbed Carlos and begged him to kill her, something he did easily and with a smirk. Lonnie was crying her eyes out and Ben was despondent. They made perfect assistants to the crown as Mal cuffed them, draining all their life spirit and energy. She had them stand for Evil knows how long on either side of the thrones, posture straight and stiff. The torture would never stop for them and they could not talk or protest in any way. They were forever bound to the new Kings and Queens, until Mal grew bored of them ten months later and had their already lifeless and tired eyes gouged out and their bodies burned.

 

As prisoners were shipped off to the Isle, bound to the Kings and Queens as slaves or killed off, the population in the dungeon dwindled until no one remained. Finally, the girls and boys were free to rule without the thought of having to deal with people in the dungeon wiggling in the back of their minds. All the villain kids that escaped the Isle settled in comfortably in Auradon Prep and the core four, plus Uma and Harry, took it upon themselves to teach classes. Evie and Carlos taught a majority of the regular classes, like maths and sciences, plus some extracurriculars like Fashion Design, Poisons and Other Harmful Chemicals, etc. Mal and Jay taught hand to hand combat together and Mal taught those with magic how to control it. Uma and Harry were in charge of those who either wanted to sail the seas like them or teaching kids how to handle a sword.

 

When the Core Four weren’t teaching, they were in the battle room, coming up with ideas on how to take the kingdoms that weren’t under Auradon rule or those that hadn’t attended the ball and shut down their kingdoms, readying for an attack. They were busy, that was for sure, but nothing felt more right than when they were in their rooms with their significant others, cuddled up beside one another or when they all sat on their thrones, surveying their subjects (both Auradonian and Islanders), crowns resting gently on their heads. They felt powerful, in charge.

They felt like they were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I hope you all loved this story as much as I did and enjoy the ending. I hit a major rough spot due to writer's block but I think that the ending is okay :D I loved taking this journey with you guys, thank you so much for all the bookmarks, kudos and comments, they mean the world to me <3  
> -Nicole

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> If anything happens to be triggering and isn't in the tags, please let me know and I'll add them!


End file.
